Stand
by SherwoodShippers
Summary: A/U: You get mad, you get strong, wipe your hands, shake it off, then you Stand, it's almost the Army Wives code, but can Denise find the courage after a brutal attack? Does Frank have what it takes to see her through it? R/R please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SherwoodShippers is the writing team of Lildramaqueen10 (Being Sick/Empty Nest) and She'sAShipper (When Was the Day). While we have assisted each other on the previous stories this is our first full collaboration. **

**The story deals with sensitive subject matter that both writers feel is important to discuss, and felt the characters of Frank and Denise Sherwood would be wonderful tools for that. This story is dedicated to the extraordinary women who have faced violence and overcome the fear and the trauma and those that love them enough to help the Stand. **

**This story takes place immediately after the conclusion of the war exercises at Fort Marshall. Any time breaks will be noted with a timestamp.**

Frank stretched out on the sofa with beer in his hand. Denise had sounded so sad, but he was exhausted and he knew he'd be no match for her charms that night. He was so scared of messing up again; he didn't want another broken heart. He thought of ignoring the phone when it rang and flashed Denise's number but in the end he couldn't. "Sherwood!"

"Hey Frank, it's me," she said. "What are you doing?"

" Having a beer getting ready to go to bed," he replied. "I'm sorry about our date. Where are you?"

"On my way there, l'll be there in about half an hour," she replied smiling into the phone.

"I thought we cancelled tonight," Frank said. "I'm tired, Dee."

"I know, I wanted to surprise you, I just want to see you," she said.

"Okay, sure," he said smiling. This might be fun. "Call me when you get to the gate okay? It's dark."

"Okay, I will, I'll see you in a bit," she said.

Frank freshened up and waited for Denise. Ten minutes passed fifteen, then twenty...After minutes passed the phone finally rang. "Sherwood!"

"Hey it's me, I'm at the gates," she said

"Okay I'll see you in a few," he said yawning.

Frank had fallen asleep waiting for her, he woke up an hour later and checked the time, why hadn't she shown up by now? He was beginning to worry.

Frank called Denise's cell phone three times before he decided to drive to the gate and check to see if the MPs remembered which way she went after processing, as he was getting into his truck his cell phone rang. "Denise?"

He could hear a person on the other end, sounding like they were in pain.

"Denise...Dee, is that you?" Frank asked. "Denise?" His heart was pounding, he knew it was her, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Frank," she said weakly. "Help," she whispered.

"Where are you Dee?" he asked. "Are you near the gate? Press a number if I'm right, don't try to talk."

She pressed a number but didn't speak.

"West gate near the O Club?" he asked again, that was their usual access point.

Again she pressed a number but didn't try to talk.

"Stay on the line until I get there, Dee," he said. "I'm coming for you; it's going to be okay."

Denise moaned in pain, everything hurt, she couldn't move.

Frank drove as quickly as he could to the West Gate. He looked around but couldn't find her. "Dee, are you hiding somewhere? Did your car go off the road? Try to tell me where you are in only a few words."

"Hiding, ally,off the O club," she said beginning to cough.

"Okay, I'm going to hang up. I'm here and I'm coming for you," he said hanging up and parking sideways across the O Club lawn. He'd get a chit, he didn't care. Frank called for her, "Denise!"

He listened closely and heard her whimpers coming from the side of the building, he ran to go find her.

Her body was lying in a misshapen heap near the trash cans, like someone or something had cast her aside like a piece of used trash. He dropped to his knees next to her, there was blood on her legs, her chest, her face, one eye was swollen nearly shut, the other blackened and swelling as well. Her lips were swollen and some of her hair was lying next to her on the ground as if it had been pulled from her head. What made him sick was the way her clothes was torn, as if some animal had attacked her, what made his eyes tear was the blood running from between her legs. "I'm here, Dee. I'm here."

She didn't move. "Frank," she said weakly trying to take breaths to ease the pain.

"Yeah," he said softly. "I'm here. I have to call the MPs, honey. We have to let them know so they can find who hurt you."

"No, they…hurt me. Home?" she struggled to get the words out.

"No one's going to hurt you, not with me here, honey," he whispered. "You're hurt, Dee. You need help, you can't go home yet. What about Michael? Can I call him?" He still hadn't touched her.

"Yeah," she whispered.

**Holden Residence**

Michael was still steaming about Evan Connor when the phone rang. He saw it was Frank and answered, "You call to gloat? You pegged it and I didn't."

"No, I need you at the O club. It's Denise, she's been attacked," Frank said in a rush.

"Attacked? Frank, you're getting divorced, what are you doing with Denise?" Michael was tired and confused.

"She called, we've been trying to work on or marriage, but that's immaterial. Anyway she called and when I got to her she is a mess, she is hurt bad," he replied.

"Did you call the MPs?" Michael asked getting dressed.

"No, she is scared, she doesn't want me to call them, apparently the threatened her," he said quietly.

"Which is why you have to call them, Frank!" Michael insisted. "Can she be moved?"

"I'm afraid to move her, there is a lot of blood," he replied to his CO and friend.

"Okay, I'll send send some medics from Mercer for her, then we'll get CID involved. I'm on my way," Michael said then hung up.

"Help's coming, Dee, just hang on for me," Frank said not sure if she was conscious or not until he saw her moving just a little. Denise was trying to get closer to Frank; she was fading in and out and wanted him to hold her.

Frank saw her trying to move closer and he moved so she didn't have to, he gently picked her head up and laid it gently in his lap, then he put an arm across her side.

She was cold and shaking, he could feel her body going into shock, he removed his jacket and his shirt and laid them over her to keep her warm. "You'll be okay, honey. I won't let anything happen to you again. I promise. Can you hear me, Dee?"

"Scared," she said and faded to unconsciousness.

"So am I," he said to himself while he waited for Michael.

Michael arrived shortly and made his way into the ally, he saw Denise lying in Frank's arms unconscious, he had never seen a sight like this, she looked so weak, so hurt.

As angry as Michael was with Denise for hurting Frank, his heart ached for her. "My God! Is she alive?"

"Yes, but barely, she is unconscious we have to hurry and get her to the hospital," Frank replied.

"What the Hell happened?" Michael asked making another call. "We need MPs and EMTs at the O Club, West Gate and we need it now!"

"She was coming to the house to see me, and when she didn't arrive I got worried then she called me to come help her and I found her like this," Frank said looking down at her.

"Did she tell you anything else? Did he uh..." Michael gestured and Frank knew what he meant.

"Yeah, I'm almost positive he did," Frank replied, he wanted to kill the animal responsible for this.

Finally the MPs and EMTs arrived. One group began taking pictures of the scene and Denise while the other pried her from Frank's arms and placed her on a stretcher. "You can meet her at the hospital, Colonel," they told him before whisking her away.

Michael drove Frank to the hospital and he rushed in just as they were bringing the stretcher through the doors.

The nurses and doctors made Frank wait outside. He was pacing like a caged tiger, he didn't even remember he wasn't wearing a shirt until Michael placed a scrub top in his hand. He pulled on over his head then resumed his pacing. "If she wakes up and I'm not there...I promised her I'd be there."

"Frank, try and calm down. I know this is frustrating, but just try and calm down. They'll let you be with her as soon as they're done," Michael told him trying to calm his nerves.

"If I just picked her up and took her out like we were supposed to do, she'd be fine," Frank said kicking over a trash can in the hallway.

"Frank, you can't blame yourself for this, it isn't your fault," Michael said. "You have to try and calm down, if she sees you upset it will only make her more anxious than she already is," he added.

"I was supposed to pick her up and take her dancing," Frank said. "I hate it, but she loves it so much and I want to make her happy. All this stuff, the affair, the motorcycle, I did that just the same as she did, I pushed her to it and I can't let her go, I can't. I know what everyone thinks, I'm a fool, but the real fool is the one that would let that woman go. She's...everything."

"You're not a fool Frank, you can't help who you love," Michael told him.

"Sherwood!" the ER doctor called. "Anyone for Denise Sherwood!"

Frank turned quickly. "I'm her husband," he said and went to the doctor.

"Let's talk in the back," he said quietly. "Follow me."

Frank followed the doctor anxiously awaiting news on his wife.

In a small office the two men sat down, "First, she'll be okay. You can take her home in a few hours."

"But," Frank said, knowing the doctor had more to say.

"She'll need a lot of care the next few days especially. She's got a ribcage full of bruised ribs, three on the left side are broken, two on the right side. The left side has put a tiny indentation in her lung, but it's minor and shouldn't be a concern if she stays in bed and rests. The bruising and lacerations are all superficial; there shouldn't be any scarring from those. Her left wrist is sprained, her right shoulder is bruised, she has some cracked vertebrae as well in her neck but that's all relatively minor and while it'll hurt, it'll heal. The biggest issue is the assault. She was sexually assaulted, violently so, there is a lot of tearing and bruising, like..." The doctor paused trying to think of an equivalent example to illustrate things for this poor husband. "Do you have children?"

"Yes, we have a son," Frank answered.

"Were you there when he was born?" the doctor asked, he wanted to illustrate the damage that had been done.

"Yes, I barely made it but yes," he answered.

"So you remember how sore she was, something large coming from something small, the doctor did have to enlarge that area for Denise, she has the scar, do you remember them doing that surgery while she was trying to push?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, doctor, what are you trying to tell me?" he asked, he wanted to know exactly what happened.

"Denise is built small, I'm sure you know that, when a woman is that tiny, care must be taken during intercourse to avoid pain, this man was not careful, he were brutal. She has bruising in and around her private areas, fingers marks on her thighs, tearing of the vaginal walls...and it will be a long time before she heals from an attack that brutal, physically and emotionally. She's awake now and hiding under the sink in ER 3, she shouldn't be able to crawl into that position because of her ribs, but she's done it, her fear is that powerful. You'll both need to seek counseling."

"Okay, can I see her now?" he asked he was furious but now all he wanted to do was see her and make sure she knew she was safe with him and always would be.

"She might not let you touch her, she might not want you near her," the doctor warned. "I had to tie her down to examine her. I hope she responds to you. We've taken photographs of her injuries, combed for hairs, and will run a full panel of tests for STDs. She refused the morning after pill, but if she's not on birth control, I'd convince her to take it."

"Okay, can I try and see if she will let me near her?" Frank asked.

"Sure, ER 3 is straight back," the doctor directed and prayed for this couple. This husband seemed to have a unique way of loving, and if so, he'd need it.

Frank decided to go let Michael know what was going on before he went to Denise because once he got to her he wasn't leaving her side, he went to the waiting room where Michael was. "She's going to be fine. She's pretty banged up and frightened, but she'll heal," he told Michael.

"I'll all Claudia Joy. If she won't talk to you, maybe another woman?" Michael suggested. "Go to her. We'll come back together."

"Thank you, " he replied and made his way to ER 3 to be with Denise.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: We often forget when rape occurs inside a marriage it isn't only the victim's trust that is violated, the conversation between Frank and Roland later in this chapter is meant to touch on that. **

Frank saw her hiding the minute he walked in the room. Two nurses were trying to get her to come out and lie down but she wasn't listening to them, just crying silently and rocking back and forth. Frank moved right next to her, he knew she'd respond to him, "Hey, Beautiful."

She instantly moved towards him trying to get away from the nurses

"I'm going to help you move because I know you're hurting really bad, okay?" Frank said gently. He'd never seen a rape victim before, but she looked like POW, and that recovery was about getting control back, he assumed so was this.

She nodded and let him help her back to the hospital bed, she lay down but grabbed his hand and wouldn't let go.

"I'm not going to leave you, Dee," Frank said holding her hand. "You're coming home with me and I am never going to leave you again. No more hotels, okay, Baby?"

"Okay," she whispered, and then suddenly began to cry.

"Oh, Dee," he said gently. "Tell me, Baby, please."

"I'm sorry Frank, I'm sorry I let this happen," she cried.

"Oh, Denise, honey, you didn't let this happen, okay?" he said soothing her with his hand on her hair. "When I get you home you'll tell me what happened, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed, she was tired and her voice was weak.

"Can I hold you?" he asked wanting nothing more than to cradle her to him and rock her to sleep like he'd done so many times before when she's been sad or frightened.

She nodded; she needed the comfort of his arms more than she ever had.

He was gentle as he took her into his arms and held her, swaying to and fro, keeping her calm, but soon Michael and Claudia Joy appeared and the peace was shattered.

"Oh my God, Denise! Sweetie, are you alright?" Claudia Joy asked rushing in the room not thinking straight.

Denise heard a voice that was not Frank's, smelled a scent that was not Frank's, and felt a touch that was not Frank's and tried to crawl away from it. She shrieked as she did this, and then cried out of pain when her ribs hit the bedrail. "Don't touch me!" she cried and hid her face in Frank's chest.

Claudia Joy jumped back quickly, she looked at Frank and mouthed "I'm sorry" as he tried to comfort Denise, who was now hysterical.

"What's wrong with her?" Michael asked. He was shocked at the reaction.

Frank rubbed her hair and kissed it, "She's just in shock."

Michael saw what Frank was doing and moved closer, he reached to touch her back lightly, "We're going to keep you safe, Denise."

She jumped at Michael's touch and held on to Frank for dear life.

Michael backed off, "Frank, a moment?" he asked nodding for him to follow.

"I will be right back honey," he said and laid her down on the hospital bed and walked out to where Michael was standing.

"What are you going to do with her?" Michael asked. "She can't stay alone like this."

"She isn't, she is coming back home with me, I'm not letting her stay alone," Frank replied.

"We have MRX evals tomorrow and the next day," Michael reminded him. "An all day affair."

Frank sighed. "That's right, I forgot about that, I will figure something out," he said.

"We'll go. Roland Burton's going to meet you at your place," Michael told Frank. "He can help you with her."

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow," Frank said and went back inside to Denise.

They released Denise an hour later, she and Frank were in the car, but she hadn't said a word since they left the hospital. She just held his hand tightly and faced the windshield. When they got home, Roland's car was sitting in the driveway; he got out when he saw them. Frank acknowledged him then went to help Denise out of the car since she was so sore.

Denise started moving with Frank, but the minute she saw Roland she dropped to the ground and covered her face with her arms.

Frank knelt down beside of her and put an arm around her, "It's okay, it's just Roland, he just wants to talk, I'm right here, he isn't going to hurt you," he soothed.

"Don't hurt me," she said rocking herself back and forth. "Don't hurt me; I'll do whatever you want. Don't hurt me, please.

"Ssh, it's okay baby. Nobody is going to hurt you," he said quietly. "Let's go inside okay? It's alright. I am right beside you," he said and tried to get her to stand with him.

She whimpered a bit but did let him lead her to the house. Roland moved back out of sight until Frank had Denise inside, then he went to their door and signaled Frank he was there.

"Okay, it's alright Denise, Roland just wants to talk to you, I'm right beside of you," he said and signaled Roland to come inside.

Denise leaned to whisper in Frank's ear, "I don't want to talk to him."

"Okay, you don't have to, he just wants to check on you," he soothed trying to get her not to be scared but it wasn't working

"I want to go to our room. You talk to him," she said still whispering to him.

"Okay you go lay down, I will be there in a little bit to check on you," he said, he didn't want to push her if she wasn't ready.

Denise made Frank walk her to their room. He set her on the bed and went to talk to Roland. He needed a drink, "Single Malt?" he asked the doctor.

"Sure," Roland replied "She say anything about what happened?" he asked taking the drink Frank gave to him.

"No," Frank shook his head. "She only said she told "them" no and begs me not to "let them hurt" her. Doc says she was raped, and that she didn't put up much of a fight."

"Some victims don't," Roland replied. "Some victims go into survival mode, if I do it, they'll go away so they lay there and let it happen. It doesn't mean she wanted it to happen."

"I know that," Frank said taking a sip of his drink.

"I know you know that, Frank, but going forward it's important to make sure she knows you know that," Roland said. "Denise is going to feel a lot of anger, fear, and unfortunately shame so it's crucial that the people she let's get close to her don't enhance those feelings even unintentionally."

Frank nodded, "She was attacked like an animal. How on earth can she be ashamed of herself for that?"

"I don't know, we don't know, Frank, until we are violated like that, we don't know," Roland explained. "And in essence you were raped too so you are going to feel the same anger, the same rage, the same humiliation Denise does, and it's important that you feel those things and talk about them with anyone but Denise unless she asks you to that is very important Frank."

"What do I do? I want to just hold her close and keep her close, but she's so frightened. I've never seen her like this," Frank confessed. "And I'm angry, I don't want her to think it's at her, but I'm so pissed at the son of a..."

"Calm down," Roland ordered heading Frank's temper off at the pass. "Like it or not right now you are the only thing she equates with being safe and anger or rage even directed properly will diminish her ability to feel secure," Roland replied. "It's like with a baby, if you are nervous, so are they, and she's likely to transfer your anger from her attacker to herself and withdraw from you and right now you are the only link she has to safety."

Frank nodded again, "I get that, and I appreciate the advice. What scares me is keeps saying "them" not him, them," Frank said sitting down. "She's even afraid of Claudia Joy."

"So more than likely it was more than one, it's normal for her to be scared male or female, she will eventually get through that," he said calmly. "Just carry on like we talked about, be there for her, listen to her, talk when she asks you to talk and call me for anything day or night. Do you want me to try and talk to her before I go?" Roland asked

"I don't think so," Frank said. "Come by tomorrow, maybe she'll feel better then."

"Okay I will see you then, thanks for the drink," he said then headed for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank finished his drink and went to the bedroom to check on Denise. He couldn't find her. "Dee, Baby, where are you?"

She didn't respond but he could hear tiny sniffles coming from the closet, he walked over and opened the door slowly. When he did she jumped and gasped, she was sitting in the corner knees in her chest sobbing and shaking, "Don't hurt me," she said in a frightened voice

"Dee, it's me, honey. I'm not going to hurt you, I'll keep you safe, okay?" he asked. "Can I sit with you?"

She didn't respond she just nodded her head gently signaling that it was okay.

Frank moved closer to her and reached for her, "I'm just gonna hold you, okay?"

"O...okay," she stuttered and continued to cry

"You want to lie down and get some rest?" Frank asked. He patted his lap, "You can lay right here."

"No!" she said quickly. "I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to see them again," she said in a shaky tone.

"Why don't you put your head down then? Just rest, you don't have to sleep," Frank said being gentle as possible.

"Okay," she said almost inaudibly, she shifted where her head was in Frank's lap and her legs up against her chest

"Can you talk to me, Dee? About who hurt you? Was it one person? More than one?" he said it all softly, stroking her hair and arm lightly.

"I can't remember their faces, it was two, three maybe," she said trying to remember.

"What did they say?" he asked next. "Did they talk to you?"

"Just told me I'd pay for what I did to their friend, and if I moved or screamed they'd kill me," she said and began to cry again remembering the whole thing.

"Tell me what they did to you, Dee," Frank encouraged. "Tell me baby doll, please."

"I...I can't it's too horrible;" she cried and pulled her hands up over her face and sobbed.

"It'll feel better out than in, Baby," Frank soothed. "Remember you said that to me my first night home after the crash," Frank said kissing her cheek...

"Yeah," she whispered.

**July 8, 2007**

Denise was shocked by the bruising on Frank's chest. It had to be sore, but he didn't complain of anything, not even the bone deep fatigue she knew he felt after every deployment. They'd made love and held each other close, they'd talked about Jeremy, but still Frank was fighting sleep. She ran her hand down his face, "You are so tired. Try to sleep. I'll be right here."

"I thought I was never going to see you again," he confessed.

"I know," Denise soothed. "I know, it was hard for me too, but I knew you'd get back to me. You love me too much to leave me, that's what Jeremy said."

"Yeah I do, I love you both, and that why I fought so I could come home to you," he said.

"I know you did," Denise said kissing the bruises on his chest. She moved up so he could lie in her embrace, "Just try to sleep." She stroked his hair and his cheek hoping he would calm down and drift off, he need the sleep so badly.

It worked and soon he was asleep, but his sleep was not easy, he tossed and turned and shifted in her arms.

"It's all right Frank, you're okay, I'm right here," she said and tightened her embrace.

"Kept seeing our boy's face, Dee," Frank said settling into her comfort. "Those were his eyes looking up at me, and I couldn't save him."

"It was only a dream," Denise comforted. "He's fine and sleeping just down the hall."

Frank nodded, "Go to sleep, Baby," he told her but she knew he was too tense to sleep.

"Do you want me to massage your back, relax your muscles, it may help you sleep," she said, he needed sleep just as much if not more than she did.

He nodded and rolled over.

"Can you tell me more?" she asked massaging his shoulders.

"Kept dreaming of you out there," he sighed letting her hands soothe the knots. "Tried to focus on getting home alive, hiding, all I could think of was you in my arms again."

She smiled, "Yeah, I kept telling myself it was only a matter of time before I would see you again," she said.

"I love you, Dee," Frank said looking at her. "I love you so much." He grunted a little when she hit a tender spot.

"I love you too;" she said and lightened her touch. "Anything else? Tell me about the crash, you have to talk about it Frank, you can't move on if you don't," she said.

"I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to live through that again," he confessed. "Once was enough."

"Frank it's better out than in, talk to me, please," she said.

**Present Time**

"Then I told you about how it felt to hit the ground so hard and what it smelled like after the fires started, what Kevin confessed as he was dying," Frank reminded her. Then I fell asleep in your arms and you held me all night and into the morning."

"I remember," she said quietly "Do you blame me for what happened?" she asked.

"How could you even ask me that?" Frank said honestly confused at her question. "Of course I..."

"You do, Frank I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear," she said getting more and more upset.

"Denise, Baby, stop it," Frank said firmly so she'd listen. "I don't blame you. This isn't your fault, okay? I love you."

His tone scared her and she began to shake just before getting up and running to get away from him, she ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Frank was worried, if she kept doing this, she's hurt herself worse for sure.

"Damn it!" Frank swore. He'd frightened her. "Denise!" he called to her knocking on the door. "Dee, honey, I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you, baby, please open up."

"Please don't hurt me," she sobbed, she sat on the floor with her knees in her chest and rocked back and forth like she had done at the hospital.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Baby," Frank promised. "Never, did I ever hurt you, Dee? Even our first night together, did I hurt you?"

"No," she said still crying and didn't move to let him in.

"And you were frightened, remember?" he asked sitting down on the other side of the door. "Do you remember what I said?"

"Yeah," she said quietly

**September 1988**

"I don't want to yet, Frank," Denise said holding her hands over her chest.

"Why?" he asked softly. "Are you afraid of me?" He was nervous that his new bride might just be intimidated my him.

"No, I just, I don't know," she said trying to form a full sentence.

"I'd never hurt you, Dee," he whispered kissing her eyes softly, then her nose, then her lips. "You know that?"

"Yeah I know," she said smiling at him, he would never hurt her, and she knew that.

"Just let me love you," Frank said kissing her neck and nibbling her earlobe. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do, you say stop and I will. I promise."

"Okay," she said and kissed him softly.

**Present**

"You did say that once," Frank reminded her. "And what did I do, right that minute?"

"You stopped, and then you promised me you would never hurt me," she said

"And have I ever hurt you like that Dee?" he asked. "I've hurt you; I know I've hurt you but not like that. Open the door baby, please. It's killing me to know you are so scared and I can't help."

She waited a moment, then she slowly got up and opened the door, her whole body was shaking, she was terrified.

Frank didn't say anything, he just held out his arms to her.

She went into his embrace and buried her face in his chest. "I'm scared Frank, I hate feeling like this," she cried

"I know, honey," he soothed holding her close. "I'm here and I'm gonna keep you safe. Let's lay you down, you hurting?"

"Yeah my shoulder is and my ribs," she said.

"Let's lie you down on our bed," Frank said leading her. "Do you want to get undressed? Can I help you?"

She hesitated for a moment then agreed. "Yeah," she said quietly

"I'm going to take this top off, okay?" he asked. "Lift your arms over your head as high as you can without it hurting, okay?"

She lifted her arms and took a sharp breath when she got almost above her head.

"Okay, that's enough," Frank said. "I've got it." He took the hem of her shirt and pulled it off of her. Her body was badly bruised with welts and hand prints. "My God, baby."

She placed her arms around her stomach to hide some of the bruises and looked at the floor

"Don't hide it," he said. "You're beautiful to me. Lay back for me."

She hesitated for a few minutes then did as he asked closing her eyes in pain when she laid on her shoulder

Frank reached out to touch her stomach. He touched her bruises softly and leaned down to kiss her stomach.

Denise tried to make herself see his face but all she could see was her faceless attackers.

"If I could erase these I would, Baby," he said trying to keep her calm as he tried to replace the pain with love and tenderness.

She tried to keep calm as she listened to his voice, she was with Frank, not them, he wasn't going to hurt her. "I know you would," she whispered

"I'm going to take you pants off now," Frank whispered. "It's my hands on you."

"O...O...Okay," she stuttered, and as hard as she tried not to, she began to shake slightly

Frank pushed the pants down her legs. They were both bruised; one had bite marks on her skin. Someone had bitten her like an animal, "Can I kiss these bruises, Baby?"

She didn't respond but nodded her head.

He started at her feet and ran kisses up and down her legs and touched her softly. She was only in her underwear now, "Let me take your bra off of you. You can wear one of my shirts, all right, Dee? Which one do you want?"

"Doesn't matter," she said, rising to a sitting position.

"You have to have a favorite," he said trying to get her to engage a little in what he's trying to do.

She smiled, "Okay, the grey one you've had since we got married, the one that has army on the front," she said.

Frank got the shirt and brought it to her. He eased it onto her body "There we go. Is that better?"

"Yeah," she said looking at the bruises on her wrists. "How did I let this happen to me, why couldn't I fight them off?" she said looking at him.

"Well, Dee," Frank sighed. "The doctors said you didn't really try to fight them off and that's okay. They are at fault, not you."

"I wanted to fight Frank, I really did, but I was so scared, they told me they would kill me if I moved a muscle, they had a gun, both of them," she said shaking. "Are you angry because I didn't fight harder?" she asked trying to keep her composure

"No," Frank told her. "No. I'm glad you didn't fight, Dee. It hurt so badly seeing you like that, my heart hurt for you. I'd have needed a gun if you'd fought and they'd taken you away from me."

"I hate this whole situation, I'm scared, I'm weak, I don't feel safe anymore, unless I'm with you," she sighed.

"I know you're scared," Frank soothed. "I know that. And I know you're weak, you're hurt, you should feel tired and weak but it'll get better. And I will keep you safe whenever I can, but I have to work so I can't be here all the time, but Claudia Joy will be with you."

"Yeah I know, I need to apologize for acting the way I did towards her at the hospital," she said. "When do you go back to work?" she asked him, she knew it was soon and was not looking forward to it.

"In a few hours," Frank said. "I'll only be at Building One, and I'll come home at lunch and check on you, all right. And we'll call Jeremy, see if he can come home and visit. Would you like that?"

"No!" she said quickly. "I don't want him to see me like this," she said in a panic which caught Frank off guard.

"Dee, he's our boy, he loves you," Frank said trying to get her to listen to him. "He can help me, Baby. I'm going to keep you safe and I'll need help a little bit, right?"

"Frank, no please! I don't want him to see me like this," she pleaded; the truth was she was scared of him again; he had hurt her before, what if he done it again?

"It won't matter, he'll protect you, he will," Frank assured her

"Okay, I guess you're right," she whispered.

"Yeah, rest, now," Frank said. "Can I lay with you?"

She nodded her head as she tried to get comfortable, her shoulder and ribs were making that pretty impossible.

"They sent some painkillers home," Frank said. "Would you like to take one?"

"Yeah, otherwise I won't be able to sleep," Denise said starting to rise and go and get them.

"No, no stay still," Frank said. "I'll get them. Stay still."

Frank came back with the painkillers and a glass of water, Denise took the pills, handed the glass to Frank, and he placed it on the nightstand before he got into bed beside Denise, careful not to jar too much.

The painkillers worked for her body, but not for her heart, she had a few restless hours and was awake the moment Frank left their bed.

She whimpered then opened her eyes, "Frank?" she said in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah, baby," he said gently. "I'm going back to work, go back to sleep. Claudia Joy will be here soon."

She sat up gently. "Will you be here for lunch?" she asked him

"I'm going to try to be, Dee," he replied. "I'll come on the webcam if I can't though, okay?"

"What time is Claudia Joy coming?" she asked, she didn't want t be alone. She was stalling hoping it would delay him leaving her.

"Any minute," Frank replied. "Stay in bed and rest, okay? You'll hurt a lot more then next few days than you do now. I know, I've had broken...everything at some point."

"Okay," she said not trusting her voice to say much else.

The minute later the bell rang to announce Claudia Joy's arrival or Frank's departure.

Frank went to answer the door and let Claudia joy in; the two walked to the bedroom where Denise was sitting against the headboard of the bed. "Hi, Denise," Claudia joy said smiling.

Denise looked at her hand, "Hi."

"Well ladies I have to get going," Frank said, he walked over and gave Denise a quick kiss goodbye and left, now it was just the ladies in the house.

Frank was upset about having to leave Denise so soon after the attack but duty called. "Reporting as ordered, sir."

"Frank," Michael greeted. "How is Denise?" he asked

"Not great," Frank sighed. "Didn't sleep much, her body is covered in bruises. I'd like to take lunch time and go check on her."

"Of course," Michael agreed. "We'll get this done as quickly as possible. How are you?"

"Those animals bit her," Frank spat out. "She's afraid of me. She'd hiding from me! I'm her husband and she's scared of me!"

"Okay calm down Frank, she is afraid of everyone right now," he said. "Tell you what let's finish that report we started last week then you go home, your wife needs you can handle things for today," Michael suggested, he knew Frank was going to be no good if he was worried about Denise.

"Thank you, Sir," Frank said. "I'm so worried. I'm so worried to be away from her, and I don't know if I can get her through it."

"If anyone can do it, it's you," Michael assured his friend and colleague. "Just love her and listen to her, and let her learn to trust again. That's all anyone can do."

Frank knew Michael was right, he put on his glasses and tried to focus on completing his work.

Frank and Michael had just finished the report they were working on when Frank's cell phone rang, he picked it up "Colonel Sherwood," he answered.

"Frank, it's Claudia Joy, tell Michael you need to come home, Denise is hysterical and nothing I do is helping," she said in a rush, the usually calm woman was near panic.

"I'm on my way," Frank said and hanging up on her and turning to Michael. "I have to go, I'm sorry." He didn't wait for permission, he just left.

It took him ten excruciating minutes to get home. He blew through the door like a storm cloud, "What did you do?" Frank asked, angry at Claudia Joy. He'd trusted her.

"Nothing, she was fine when you left then she just started sobbing," She said keeping her cool, she knew he was feeling protective.

Frank went to the bathroom, "Denise," he called. "Dee, baby, it's me. Can you open the door?"

As soon as she heard his voice she opened the door, and then crawled back to her hiding place. She was sobbing and shaking severely, her face nearly raw from the tears.

"Oh, honey," he said dropping by her side. "What happened, Dee? What scared you?" he asked rocking her in his arms gently.

"I don't know," she said weakly. She covered her mouth and tried to fight back the nausea that was coming again.

"Don't fight it," he soothed. "Let it come, don't fight it." He held her and let her be sick then held her closer when she was finished. "I think it's the pain killers, honey. Did Claudia Joy scare you?"

"No, I just started feeling like I was alone," she said

"Well, I'm here now and I'm staying with you, Dee," Frank said kissing her hair. "Let's get some food in you. Anything you want?"

"No, I'm not hungry my ribs are hurting," she said and he remembered her ribs, being sick like she had been couldn't have helped any.

"Tell me how to help you, Dee," Frank said gently. "I can't stand this; I don't how to help you."

"Just hold me," she said quietly and he would, she knew he would. He was the only one she could trust.

Just then the phone rang Frank left Denise so he could answer it, "Colonel Sherwood," he answered.

"I had fun last night," the caller said. The voice was disguised, artificially high pitched. "She's a spit fire. No wonder you took her back."

"Who the hell is this?" Frank said, his blood was boiling, how dare this person call and harass them.

"Friend," the voice said. "She loved it. You know it; she loved it all the time."

"Okay, you listen, you ever come near my wife again, and I will hunt you down and break you in ?'he yelled

"Make no mistake, we'll be back," the voice said then hung up.

Frank slammed the phone down and went back to Denise; he was not leaving her side for a long time.

Frank carried Denise to their bed and lay down with her until he coaxed her to sleep. He made her promise to eat when she woke up, but he didn't force when she fought him later. He held her until the end of the day, she dozed and cried a bit each time, but the pills were keeping her under and in a somewhat peaceful state.

That evening Michael came to bring dinner for Frank. He found the Colonel sitting on the sofa with his gun in hand, he was cleaning the weapon and loading it, he was preparing to do battle.

"Frank, what are you doing?" Michael asked his soldier.

"Cleaning my side arm," Frank replied putting the weapon down. "What brings you?"

"We thought you could use some dinner," Michael said offering a pot of food.

"Thank you," Frank said. "Come in, we have to talk, about Dee."

Michael sat down and waited for Frank to speak, he knew something was going on inside the man's head, but he wasn't prepared for what it was.

"She was targeted, Michael," Frank told his friend and CO. "I got prank call today, and they threatened her. I don't know how to keep her safe. She's supposed to be safe on Post."

"She will be safe Frank, nobody is getting on this post without ID, I'm also giving you some time off so you can stay with her," Michael told him. "We aren't going to give these animals a chance to do anything else to her."

"They blame her for something," Frank said. "They told her she'd pay for what she did to him? To who? Could it be one of my men? Someone from Iraq thinks she doesn't deserve a second chance? Or the family of a patient that died?"

"Could be," Michael agreed. "Either way someone has to be with her at all times."

"Problem is she won't let anyone be with her but me," Frank sighed. "She's even afraid of Claudia Joy. Anything from CID?"

"No, not yet," Michael sighed "Frank I am going to give you a leave so you can stay with her, if she needs you to be here, I am not going to get in the way of that," Michael told him

"I appreciate that," Frank said. "I'm so scared for her. I don't know how to help her. I just don't know how to make this right for her. What do I say? How do I fix this?"

"Just be there for her Frank, she will eventually get through this but she is going to need your help," Michael replied.

"I know this isn't very military of me, but I have to get this out if I'm going to be there for her," Frank confessed. "She's been hurt so badly. They didn't just rape her, they brutalized her. Whoever did this hates her or me or us. I've seen a lot of wounds in my career, burns, lashes, whips, but this made me sick. I'm revolted by the sight of her."

Neither soldier was expecting the audible gasp they heard from the hallway. They both looked up to see Denise looking as if her heart had broken in her chest. She turned and sprinted toward the bedroom.

"Oh God," Frank gasped looking at Michael. He really was lost. He didn't know what to do or not do.

"Go talk to her, I'm going to go, call if you need anything even if you just need to talk," Michael said motioning for him to go talk to his wife.

Frank went to the back of the house. The bedroom door wasn't locked, it didn't have a lock. He went to her, "Dee, that's not what I meant," he said gently. "Not at all. I love you; you are my…life, my world."

She turned her back to him, she wasn't crying, she wasn't speaking, she was just there.

"Denise, you know I love you," Frank said. "I do, I love you. It hurts me to see you so hurt and so beaten and in so much pain, Dee. I did get sick when I saw what they did to you. They hurt you, they hurt me, right? Isn't that what we said?"

Denise couldn't make herself turn around, she was hurt, she felt dirty and Frank's words didn't help at all, she was scared, she thought he was disgusted by her. What if he left her? Then she would never be able to feel safe again.

"I am not leaving you, Dee," he said trying to touch her hair. "Not until we put those animals in jail."

She rolled over again, "Okay," she whispered believing his words; he'd never lied to her, not one time. He was the only one she could trust.

"Okay," Frank smiled. "Michael brought some dinner. Chicken stew. You want a little bit or a lot?"

"Just a little, my ribs are killing me and I don't want to get sick and make them hurt worse," she said.

"Want to eat in the living room?" Frank asked. "Or in here?"

"Living room," Denise said. "Can you help me up? My ribs feel like they were crushed."

"That's because they were, honey," Frank said helping me up. "Remember that jump I did training when you were pregnant with Jeremy. I broke four ribs on each side was laid up for weeks. You were such a trooper, putting up with me in 100 degree heat."

She smiled. "It wasn't that bad," she said

"I was a big baby and you know it," Frank laughed. "Michael said I can have some leave time, stay with you. Want to take ride tomorrow, just around post?"

She looked around the room for a second, as if looking for an escape from his question, but this was Frank, if he was with her, it was all right. Slowly she nodded and he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: We know we have readers thanks to the traffic stats, and we'd love to hear from you. This story and three others are completed. I'll post again after 5 reviews or next week, whichever is first. Signed reviews will earn a sneak peak at Chapter 5.**

Over the next week, Frank and Denise took drives and walks around the post a few hours a day each day. Each day they went a little farther, each day she cried a little less. Things were good, until…Frank was trying to nap. He'd only slept 10 hours or so in the last week, he'd kept watch at night. There was a knock at the door, he tried to ignore it, but it kept coming. Finally he got up and opened the door just to make the noise stop.

He opened the door and saw Roxy on the other side. "Hey Frank, is Denise home? I'm dying to see her," she said smiling brightly.

"She's home, she's resting," Frank said. Roxy could see he was exhausted.

"Oh okay, is she sick?" the young woman asked.

"God, you are one nosy woman!" Frank snapped. "It's all over the damned post! What's the point of coming over here and making her showcase herself?" Frank was tired and Roxy never rubbed him the right way.

"I've been gone Frank, I didn't see it. Is she okay?" she said losing patience.

"Far from it," Frank said. "You want to see her, come on in, just don't upset her." Frank moved out of the way, he wasn't in the mood to do battle.

Roxy entered the house, she was now scared of what she was going to see.

Roxy went towards the back of the house to find Frank and Denise's bed empty. She went in and looked around the turned back and went to the living room. Frank had lain back down, "Thought you said she was resting. She's not in there."

"What do you mean she isn't in there?" he asked panicked, he got up and raced toward the bedroom, he had been easily worried since the prank call.

The room was empty, but that didn't seem to bother Frank yet, as if it was habit he walked over to the closet, "Dee, you in there, Baby?"

She didn't respond just got up and opened the door. "Yeah," she said in a sleepy voice, it was clear she had fallen asleep in there.

"You okay?" Frank asked gently. "Mrs. LeBlanc is here, she wants to see you. You want to come out of there?"

"No!" she said quickly. "She can't see me like this," she said panicked.

"Okay," Frank said gently. "Okay, if you don't want to see her, you don't have to see her." No sooner had the words left Frank's mouth then Roxy spoke up from behind them moving towards the closet, "What are you doing in there?"

Denise froze and stayed silent, she began to shake.

Roxy moved closer, "What's the matter?" She reached for her friend to offer comfort.

Denise gasped and jerked back quickly, she was starting to panic.

Frank was trying to keep Roxy off of Denise, but he was tired and his mind was divided. Somehow the small woman passed him and managed to wrap her arms around Denise, "What do you think you're doing?" she asked concerned, but those had been one of the things her attackers has said one night.

Denise went ballistic and started sobbing and began to try to get away from Roxy's touch, she was hysterical.

Frank didn't know what to do, he went on instincts. "Let go of her!" he ordered and Roxy startled did as he commanded. He moved next to Denise and took her into his arms. "Ssh," Frank whispered. "You're okay, it's okay." As he rocked his hysterical wife in his arms he barked at Roxy, "Get out of this house! You aren't welcome!"

Roxy was shocked; she had heard Frank be harsh but never downright mean. "Frank, whets wrong with her? Why does she have all the bruises?" she asked as she noticed them on Denise's arms and ankles.

Denise was working herself into a full blown panic attack. She was starting to choke on her sobs, "Don't make me tell you twice."

She didn't say anything but turned and left the house silently, she needed to know what had happened, she would just have to find out from the others.

Roxy went to Pamela's. If Frank was hurting his wife Pamela would know or know what to do. She knocked on the door. Pamela answered it with her keys in her hand, "Hey Roxy. I'm can't talk too long right now, I'm on my way to Denise's."

"That what imp here about, have you seen her? She is a mess. She had bruising and she is sacred to death. Do you know if it was Frank who did it or not?" Roxy said walking with Pamela to her car.

"Tell me you didn't try to go near her," Pamela said as if it were a prayer. Denise only let her visit yesterday and she'd sat in Frank's lap the entire time.

"Yeah she was in the closet and so I thought she might have been scared and so I went and hugged her and she went ballistic," Roxy answered. "Why?"She asked.

"Oh my God," Pamela sighed. "What did Frank do?"

"He yelled at me and told me to leave! Big jerk!" she said quite offended.

"He's been through the wringer on this, Roxy," Pamela sighed. She was getting a lot of respect for Frank Sherwood. "He can't move without Denise. He can't go to work or go to the PX, that's why I'm going now. He didn't mean it, he's just tired. Denise won't let anyone near her except for him and sometimes Claudia Joy, but that's it and even then it's for minutes only."

"What happened to her?" she asked she was not only confused now she was scared.

"She was raped, Roxy," Pamela finally said. "By two, three, five different men depending who you listen to around Post. Somehow she got to her phone and called Frank, he found her outside the O Club. She's scared to death of everyone but him."

"Oh my god!" she said shocked. "What can we do to help her?" she asked.

"All we can is help Frank," Pamela sighed. "Roland says she's always equated Frank with safety so she's now seeing his presence as the only way to be safe. So Claudia Joy put together a shopping and errand schedule for them. He's okay with that but if you upset Denise he'll call Michael so Trevor is probably going to be hearing about it."

"Crap! That all we need right now," she sighed.

"Why you guys fighting?" Pamela asked.

"Yeah he is deploying and waits until last night to tell me, I got pissed off about it and we argued, aren't speaking right now," she said.

"Roxy, it's his job, sweetheart," Pamela said with a sigh. "Come on to the PX with me, we'll talk about it."

Frank was beyond livid at Roxy right now, Denise was still terrified from the earlier incident and it infuriated him, he picked up the phone and called Trevor. He was packing up his things getting ready for deployment when his phone rang "LeBlanc," he answered.

"Sgt. LeBlanc, Lt. Colonel Sherwood," Frank said introducing himself. "I'd like to speak with you about your wife."

"What about her, Sir?" Trevor asked, this could not be good.

"Her actions today were immature and detrimental to my wife's recovery. I don't appreciate it in the least and I expect you to control her. She's not welcome in this house anymore."

"Okay sir," Trevor said confused. "Recovery?" He then decided to ask "Is she alright sir?"

"No," Frank snapped. "We were making progress but after your wife barged into our closet and put her hands all over Denise, she has been in the bathroom getting sick to her stomach and possibly reinjuring her ribs. This put us back at square one! Unacceptable. If an NCO or any leader can't control his wife, he can't control his men. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," he replied quickly. "I will handle it immediately," he added.

Frank was satisfied with Trevor's response. He liked the young man a lot, he had promise. He went to check on Denise, "How you feeling, Baby?" he asked in a tone he usually reserved for the bedroom, soft, gentle, filled with love. He stroked her hair; right now she wasn't letting him hold her.

"Horrible," she sighed and tried to breathe slowly to keep from being sick again, she had her arm wrapped around her stomach and when she breathed in she winced in pain.

"Can you breathe okay, Angel?" he asked she seemed to be working too hard even with broken ribs.

"Not good, no," she said shaking her head slightly

"Okay, Dee, let's go," he said reaching for her. "We gotta get you looked at okay?"

No! I don't want to go back to the hospital" she said with a look of terror in her eyes the same look she had when he found her the night of the attack.

"I know you don't, but you can't breathe, honey," Frank said gently. "Think now, you hurt your ribs, and now you can't breathe well, if I told you I felt like that, what would you want me to do?

"Go to the hospital," she sighed, biting het lip to fight back nausea.

"Right, why would you want me to do that?" Frank asked sending a text on his phone to Roland in case they needed sedation to get her looked at. She might have hurt one of her lungs.

"Because it could be serious and because I love you and couldn't stand to see you in pain," she said, she knew exactly where he was going with this.

"You're in so much pain already, Dee. It's getting harder each time you talk to me, isn't it?" Frank asked.

She nodded her head gently "yeah," she whispered then tied to take a deep breath only to whimper in pain.

"Okay," Frank said moving closer. "Let's do this, let's ask Roland to come over and give you some medicine to make you feel sleepy, then I'll hold you while he drives us to the hospital to get you fixed. You remember Roland, right. He visit yesterday and you laughed a little at the baby pictures?"

"I don't want a sedative, I'll go but please don't let him give me a sedative," she begged.

"Okay, can he drive us though so I can hold you close to me and keep you safe?" Frank asked trying to get closer enough to hold her now.

"Yeah," she whispered breathlessly it was getting harder and harder to take even simple small breaths.

Roland had received Frank's text and went directly to their house. He called softly, "Denise! It's Roland. Frank says you need some help. I'm going to come back and help him help you, okay?"

Okay" she replied weakly, she was trying to breath but finding it difficult

"Come on back," Frank responded. He knew Roland didn't hear Denise's weak response. When Roland got there he stayed back and smiled, "Hey Denise, you're not feeling so well, are you?"

She didn't have the energy to talk, so instead she shook her head

"Would you like some medicine to make it easier or do you want to try without it?" Roland asked. "This is your decision Denise. You tell me what to do and that's what we'll do."

"No…medicine," she said so softly they couldn't easily hear her.

Frank nodded to affirm what she'd said, "I'm going to pick you up, Baby. I know it hurts. Just be still and don't try to talk anymore."

She nodded, he picked her up and she cried out in pain, everything hurt and it was getting difficult to stay awake.

Frank carried her to the car and laid her across the back seat. He got in the other side and held her against him. "I've got you, Dee. Look at me," he told her. "Look at my eyes, just keep looking in my eyes. Don't go to sleep."

She looked at Frank, she was trying so hard not to go to sleep, her chest hurt and she began to try to take deep breath but started coughing instead and that made her hurt worse.

Frank tried to shift her so she was sitting up more; her fingertips and lips were turning an unsettling shade of blue. "Faster, Roland," Frank told the other husband. "Faster."

Roland did as he was told and drove as fast as possible without wrecking to get her to the hospital.

Frank carried her into the ER. She was still and limp in his arms, "We're here, Dee. You're going to be okay, Angel," he said bringing her to the nurse's station and demanding help.

The nurse saw the woman in his arms and immediately got a stretcher to put her on, Frank placed her on the stretcher and a doctor came over and began to take her blood pressure another came and placed a mask on her face, she saw all these doctors, all males and began to panic because somehow they had separated her and Frank and she was scared

Frank was fighting to get to her and was being held back at every turn. "Dee, I'm here, Baby!" he was trying to tell her and hoping she heard him.

"Frank!"She she said through the mask, her chest was moving up and down rapidly with each breath.

"She's hyperventilated," one doctor called out. "Oxygen saturation less then % on a full mask. Where's the husband?"

"Here!" Frank spoke up from his space in the corner.

"Any recent injuries? Illnesses?" the doctor asked injecting Denise with drugs as he spoke. "Grab and intubation tray!" he barked at a nurse while waiting for Frank's answer.

"Yeah she was attacked a few days ago, beaten pretty bad, she has three broken ribs "he told the doctor while the nurse raced to get an incubation tray.

"Book an OR," the doctor replied and left Denise in the capable hands of the ER team. He came over to Frank, "We're going to get her up to surgery; she's got a collapsed lung. Was she coughing or vomiting before she got short of breath?"

"Vomiting," he replied "How long will the surgery take?" he asked.

"Not too long," the doctor replied. "We'll go in, inflate her lung, and patch the hole. Hopefully the vomiting caused the hole in the lung. If it did she'll probably be able to go home tomorrow, if the hole was there and the vomiting made it larger she might have to fight off infection. Are you her only family?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Except our son who is in Iraq," he said.

"Do you have friends on Post?" The doctor was looking at a man he could see was on the edge, he needed support more than his wife did.

"Yes," he said.

"Call someone to be here for you," the doctor advised. "We'll do all we can for your wife." With a look of sympathy the doctor left to accompany Denise to surgery.


	5. Chapter 5

**Great job on the 5 reviews. Same show as before, and any signed review gets a sneak peak. Enjoy!**

Frank was trying to hold it together, he was terrified, and he called Michael and the others to let them know what was going on with Denise.

Michael and Claudia Joy were the first to arrive. "What happened?" Claudia Joy asked wrapping her arms around Frank and holding on tight.

"Roxy came over and Denise panicked, she then started vomiting and complaining it was getting hard to breath, she almost turned blue on the way here," he told her.

"Where is she now?" Michael asked.

"Surgery, she has a collapsed lung," he sighed

"Sit down, Frank," Claudia Joy said pushing him down. "I'm going to get you a drink of water." As Claudia Joy left Pamela arrived with Roxy trailing behind her. "Major Johansen's wife told me," she told Frank. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Denise is in surgery, her lung collapsed," he said not even looking at Roxy.

"All right, but you're shirt is soaked," Pamela said. "Why don't you take a walk? We'll all be here for Denise."

"Thank you Pamela, but I don't want to leave, not until I hear that she is going to be okay," he said to the young woman.

Pamela backed off and Claudia Joy got back with the water. "Frank, why don't you try to reach Jeremy?" Michael suggested. "I'm sure a visit from him will lift Denise's spirits."

"Okay, good idea," he said getting up and walking to where it was quiet so he could call his son.

**Somewhere in Iraq**

Jeremy was asleep when his Sgt woke him, "Sherwood. You got a call. Your father."

Jeremy woke up quickly and went to the phone. "Hey dad, how is everything going?" he said smiling it had been a while since they had talked. "How is mom?" he asked. "Tell her I miss her."

"Jeremy," Frank sighed. "Your mother...She's uh," Frank felt safe with his son. He could let his fear show.

"She what dad? You can tell me," Jeremy told his father.

"She's getting an operation now to fix her lung after LeBlanc's wife made her so scared she punctured it crying," Frank said he was shaking with anger and fear and so many emotions.

"Oh my God! Do you want me to try and come home?" he asked concerned not only for his mother but for his father

"General Holden's going to call your CO," Frank told him. "She's in bad shape son, she was doing better, you know? She was doing better, we were going out, taking walks, but I've never wanted to put my hands on a woman in anger in my life but right now if something happens to your Mom..."

"Okay calm down dad. What do you mean she was getting better? What happened before?" he asked him

"She was attacked 8 days ago," Frank said. "Afraid of her own shadow. Won't even let Mrs. Holden near her."

"Oh God!"Jeremy said "Well I am going to try my best to get home, maybe I can help," he said.

"General Holden is going to get you home," Frank assured him. "But Jeremy she might not want you to get close to her or touch her or even be in the same room with her for a while. Sometimes...she's even afraid of me."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. Hang in there and I will be home as soon as I can," Jeremy sighed; he couldn't believe this was happening.

Frank hung up the phone and went back to wait with the others, about fifteen minutes later the doctor appeared.

"Mr. Sherwood," he said walking over to the group. "Good news is she made it through the surgery, bad news she is already setting up infection in her lung from the laceration, she is in recovery now, a nurse will come get you to go see her when she is in a room," the doctor told him. Frank sighed, he was afraid this would happen.

As Frank absorbed that news he heard a voice that made him cringe, "Poor Denise," Roxy said to Pamela. "After I taught her all of that self defense stuff too. She was great in the gym, but I guess times like that show you what you're made of."

Frank's head shot up like a bullet "What she is made of!" he said angrily. "Roxy my wife was attacked and raped by two men who were a lot stronger than her, she is one of the strongest people I know and I will not have you come in here and say otherwise!" He said his temper flaring.

"All I'm saying is I taught her enough self defense for her to flatten any guy twice her size," Roxy said defending herself. "I took your son down with a knee to the crotch when I caught him beating on her and I taught her to do the same thing. If you want to point a finger, look in the mirror."

"So this is my fault?" he said quickly losing his patience with her.

"Why else wouldn't she fight back? She's terrified of upsetting you. I thought with good reason you put those marks on her," Roxy fired back. She didn't care who this guy was, he'd picked a fight with the wrong girl.

"I would never hit a woman, especially my wife! Never!" he said with his voice rising on every word.

"Not all abuser's hit," Roxy replied. "Sometimes they just suffocate you until there's nothing left but a shell."

"Okay I've had enough of your mouth! Someone get her out of my sight and I mean now," he demanded.

Pamela stepped in and looked at Roxy. "Okay, listen he is upset, why don't you go home and help Trevor finish getting ready and I will call you as soon as we know something," she said trying to intervene.

"She's one of my best friends," Roxy said to Pamela, choking up a bit. "I don't want anything to happen to her."

"She will be fine, but if you don't go you and Frank are possibly going to ball up right here and fight. Go, I will call you as soon as we know something, you can come back when he and you both calm down," she said

"Sherwood?" a nurse called. They all breathed a sigh of relief that Frank would be distracted.

Frank turned toward the nurse. "How is she?" he asked

"She's still under sedation. She's weak, she's fighting a serious infection, she's having trouble keeping her blood pressure up, and has a fever over 101. Would you like to sit with her until she wakes up?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," Frank replied following the nurse to the room where his wife was.

He wasn't ready for this. She was lying on the bed with bandages covering half of her chest. She was on oxygen and monitors and looked so pale and fragile. He went to her side and held her hand; she was flushed and burning hot. But to him, she was still beautiful.

He had been sitting with her for a while before he felt her stir she whimpered softly before she began to try and opened her eyes "Frank," she said weakly and tried to focus her eyes.

"Right here, Baby," he said gently. "I'm right beside you. You're all right. You're going to be all right."

"My chest hurts," she said referring to where the bandages were.

"I know, you had an operation, Dee," he told her. "And you're going to rest and get well for me, right?"

"Yeah, are you going to stay with me?"

"Yeah, of course," he said kissing her hand. "I'm going to be right here. Do you know how much I love you Denise?"

She smiled at him, "Yeah I love you too. I'm sorry I've cause so much drama over the last few days," she said apologetically.

"Ssh," Frank soothed. "You haven't caused anything, Angel. Don't try to talk too much, just rest. Do you need anything?"

"No, just you being here," she said and started dozing back to sleep.

Frank sat by her side while she slept, soon Michael came to check on his friend. He knocked on the door and motioned for Frank to come.

Frank went quietly out of the room so he didn't wake Denise. "What is it?" he asked his CO.

"Jeremy's headed to Kuwait, he'll be here in a few weeks," Michael told him. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine for now, I just hope she is strong enough to fight this infection," he said.

"My grandmother was a nurse, she told me fighting something like this is 1 part medication and 9 parts determination," Michael told him. "I'm worried about you. When was the last time you slept?"

Frank thought for moment "Honestly I don't remember," he replied.

"You're going home, I'm driving you and if I have to I'll sit outside your bedroom and make sure you stay in it for at least six hours," Michael said firmly.

"I will be fine; I'm going to sleep in the chair in there so I can stay with her. I promised I wouldn't leave her," he told Michael

"She's going to be sleeping for a good while, you need to be in the condition to help her," Michael argued. "I'll make it an order Frank. Claudia Joy will sit with Denise. You are going home."

He sighed. "Okay, but if anything changes or she wakes up and needs me, I am coming back here," he said giving in.

"Okay, fair enough," Michael said. "Go tell her goodnight, and we'll go."

"Okay," he said and walked back into the room, he kissed her head and whispered goodnight to her before following Michael out and heading home.

Frank had been gone for a while Claudia Joy stayed by Denise's side the whole time he had been gone, she had been sleeping for about four hours when she stirred and mumbled "Frank" and began trying to find his hand.

Claudia Joy reached for her hand and held it, "It's okay Denise," she said softly.

"Where is Frank? He promised he wouldn't leave me," she said getting upset.

"Michael took him home, Sweetie," she said patting her hand. "He was very, very tired."

"He promised he wouldn't leave me, I need him," she said beginning to panic.

"Denise, it's okay," Claudia Joy said trying to soothe her friend. "He's going to get sick if he doesn't rest, honey. He's just resting and he'll be back soon."

Denise didn't say anything else, but she did continue to cry.

Claudia Joy kept talking to her, "You don't want him to get sick, do you?"

"No," she said softly

"That's why he's resting, Denise. So he doesn't get sick and as soon as he wakes up Michael will bring him back," Claudia Joy assured her. "Can I get anything for you?"

"No," she said trying to calm herself down.

"How do you feel?" she asked softly. It seemed Denise was losing strength instead of gaining it.

"Tired," Denise sighed slipping towards sleep.

"Denise," Claudia Joy said a little louder. "Look at me, Sweetie."

She opened her eyes slowly and fought to stay awake.

Claudia Joy couldn't take it, "Do you want Frank? Do you want me to call him?" Something just didn't feel right to her.

"No, he needs rest," she whispered and closed her eyes again; she was so weak and tired.

Denise had fallen back to sleep, Claudia Joy sat back and read some more of her magazine, "I'm sorry..." Denise mumbled crying softly. "Please...Frank...Frank...sorry, didn't want to...hurt me...Don't leave...sorry, I didn't...betray...please, need you..."

Claudia looked at her worried. "Denise, it's okay, wake up honey, your having a bad dream," she soothed. "Come on wake up for me," she said again.

"Frank," Denise moaned. "So sorry...so sorry...Frank...please."

"Denise sweetie it's all right, come on open your eyes for me," Claudia Joy said shaking her gently. She opened her eyes but continued rambling. Claudia Joy touched her cheek, she was on fire. She called a nurse and a minute later they announced Denise's fever was over 103. Claudia Joy knew it was time to call Frank.

Michael answered the phone, "Sherwood Residence."

"Michael it's me, you need to get Frank here, fast," she said in a panicked voice. "Denise's fever shot up to 103 and she is talking out of her head. She needs him," she said trying to calm down.

"She holding her own?" Michael asked moving to wake Frank.

"Yeah for now but she needs him here, hurry," she said and hung up, she went back to stand beside Denise's door.

Ten minutes later Michael and Frank arrived. "What happened?" Frank asked the nurse at Denise's side. "She's getting weaker, her fever is higher, we increased her medication but she's not doing anything to help us her help fight."

Denise heard Franks voice, "Frank, I'm so tired I can't fight anymore," she said barely above a whisper.

"Yes, you can, Baby," Frank said sitting beside her. "You have to."

"So sorry for everything, should have fought harder," she wheezed speaking so softly.

"You couldn't fight, and it's okay," Frank said. "Just fight for me now, Angel."

She didn't say anything else instead she closed her eyes

"Denise..." Frank said shaking her. "Denise! What's happened?" he looked at the nurse. "Why can't I wake her up?"

"She is okay,she still has a heartbeat, she is just tired, we're giving her something to break her fever," the nurse said

Frank didn't want to hear that, he wanted to hear she'd get well. He started disconnecting wires and tubes from Denise's arms and hands. When he was finished her lifted her into his arms and started walking towards the door.

"What are you doing?" the nurse asked.

"Taking her home," he said firmly. "If my wife is dying she's doing it at home in my arms in our bed. Get out of my way. I mean it."

"She isn't dying she is going to be just fine, she is just weak right now, you have to let us keep here so we can give her medicine to make her stronger," the nurse tried to convince him she needed to stay

"What wasn't I clear about?" Frank barked. "I'm her husband, I know her. When she's done, she's done and she said she's done. Move or I will move you myself."

Frank set her down on their bed and started making their bed into a haven for her. He put pillows all around the bed, set up a humidifier and a water cooler for her so he could help her drink if she wanted. He sat with his back to the headboard and held her. "It's okay now, Dee. It's just you and me, now. You just find peace baby, however you can," he whispered holding her in his arms.

She stirred in his arms and opened her eyes slowly "Frank, where am I?" she asked weakly.

"With me, baby," Frank told her. "In my arms, in our bed."

"Tired," she mumbled.

"I know," Frank soothed. "Dee, I can't take this. My heart can't take it."

"I'm trying to fight, I want to fight. Will you help me?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, Baby," Frank replied. "I'll help you. I'm going to put you down for a minute. I want you to take some water for me, okay?"

"Okay," she replied, at his mercy.

Frank left her propped up on the pillows and held the glass to her lips, "Take as much as you can. You need fluids, right?"

"Right," she said and took small sips until it was nearly empty.

"Good girl," he said smiling at her. He wet a cloth and wiped her face and arms with it, "Feels nice, right? You think you can swallow some aspirin for me?"

"Yeah, I think so" she said, she was already sounding a little stronger

Frank got the medication and gave that to her, "There we go. I have good news."

"What?" she asked with a small smile.

"Jeremy's coming home," Frank said with a smile.

She smiled up at him "I can't wait," she said.

"I love you, Dee," Frank whispered. "Sleep now, okay."

"Okay, I love you," she said and closed her eyes drifting back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**We are on a roll with reviewers, thanks for the feedback. For those of you concerned about Roxy's characterization no need to worry, she is redeemed in a few chapters and is probably the biggest help to Denise in recovering next to Frank of course. **

**We've found the character to be contraindicative of the military lifestyle that is Frank's doctrine. She often has given Trevor a hard time about his duty and taken things personally that have no personal intention. Still, she has grown as a character and will continue to grow through this piece. **

A few days later Jeremy was finally home, he told his dad not to worry about coming to get him a friend would bring him to the house, he arrived and used his key to get inside, he saw his father at the kitchen table it appeared he hadn't shaved in days and he looked exhausted. "Hey dad," he said smiling at Frank.

"Jeremy!" Frank said happily moving to hug his son. "You're home!" Frank held on tightly to his boy.

"Yeah, how is mom?" he asked.

"Worse than when I called you but better than when I took her home," Frank replied. "Want to see her?

"Yeah," he said happily and followed his father into the room where his mother was sleeping.

"Wait here, let me wake her, she's still really skittish," Frank said going to Denise and waking her with kisses.

She stirred and opened her eyes slowly, "Hey," she said in a sleepy voice.

"Hi Baby," Frank said offering her water. "You have a visitor."

She took a sip of water. "Who?" she asked and then she saw Jeremy standing in the room, she immediately became frightened and held on to Frank for dear life.

"It's Jeremy, Angel," Frank soothed. "It's our boy, Dee. He came all this way to be with you."

She began to shake. "I...I" she stuttered and started hiding using Frank as her shield from Jeremy.

"He's not going to hurt you, Baby. Not with me here," Frank whispered. He didn't want her to hurt their boy's feelings.

"O…O...Okay," she said still shaking but finally looked a Jeremy. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey, Mom," Jeremy said sitting on the far edge of the bed. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah," she replied quietly and looked at her lap began to fidget with her hands.

"Can I give you a hug?" Jeremy asked. His eyes were misting over; it hurt to see her like this.

"O...Okay," she said she was getting nervous, her heart was pounding.

Jeremy moved closer to his mother and very gently spoke to her, "I'm going to put my right arm around your shoulders and my left on across your legs. Then, I'll count to five and let go unless you tell me not to, all right?" Frank's eyes glowed with pride at how mature his boy was.

Jeremy did as he said he would, but as soon as his arm went around her, her breathing quickened and she began to shake more violently.

"Count with me, Mom," he said keeping his voice soft and his touch feather light. "One, two, three..."

"Four...five," she finished, he let her go and she smiled at him, she had made it through that.

"That's was good, Mom," Jeremy smiled. "Do you want to give me a hug now?"

"Yeah," she said more confidentially this time.

Jeremy held still and let Denise wrap her arms around him. "I won't hold you unless you say."

"I missed you Jeremy. It's okay, you can hold me," she said hugging him.

Jeremy lowered his arms around Denise and held her loosely. "I missed you, Mom. I'll be here for awhile, help dad out, okay? He's looking kind of scruffy."

"Yeah, he's been taking care of me. I'd say he is tired," she said looking at her husband standing in the corner of the room.

"Want to watch a movie with me and let him shower; he's getting kind of ripe." Jeremy joked.

For the first time in days she laughed a little, careful not to hurt herself. "Sure," she said. "Go shower Frank," she said smiling at Frank.

Frank smiled at her and went to take a shower. As the warm water moved down his body and washed away the sweat and grime of endless hours spent nursing Denise, he was finally able to relax. With his wife for the moment safe with their son, he was finally able to cry.

He cried for nearly ten minutes before the water began to get cold, he wiped his face to make sure nobody noticed. Frank carefully stepped out of the bathroom, loud noises and sudden movements still scared Denise. As he moved closer to the bed his eyes fell on Denise and Jeremy.

They were both sleeping peacefully curled up just as they used to when Jeremy was little. Frank smiled, Denise was getting better, she was fighting, like he knew she could and had prayed she would.

He smiled, and found a place next to their son. He wasn't going to sleep, he was going to keep watch, but the relief and fatigue relaxed him and he joined Denise and Jeremy in dreamland with his arms around them both.

Denise woke up an hour later, she tried to move but found she couldn't. She saw two arms holding her down and began to panic.

She started to stir and wiggled to try to get away but they were too strong.

Her heart began to race and tried to push the arms off of her body; Frank felt her moving around and woke up.

"What is it, Baby?" he said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Can't breathe," she said, she was having a panic attack. "Cant move," she said.

"Jeremy," Frank said gently. "Wake up, you need to move."

Jeremy woke up slowly, he moved his arm and Denise immediately got up and left the room

"What happened?" Jeremy asked confused. He was still groggy.

"She panicked when she woke up, she couldn't move because of our arms," Frank replied.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Jeremy said. "Where is she?"

"Probably in the bathroom, I'll be back," he said getting up.

Frank went to the master bathroom to find it empty. He sighed, and went to check the hall closet; she hid there when something scared her in the bedroom.

She was sitting in the corner knees up to her chest rocking back and forth slowly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Denise, can I come in?" he asked.

She shook her head no and continued to stay silent.

"Dee, honey, please. We were sleeping, Angel, we didn't mean it. Will you come out of there?" Frank tried again; Jeremy was standing a few feet behind him watching his parents with tearful eyes.

"I couldn't breathe Frank," she told him tearfully.

"I know, honey," Frank said. "But we didn't mean it. Jeremy was just snuggling you, Baby, keeping you safe and I fell asleep too, I was just so tired. I'm sorry you got scared, but that's all it was, just fear. Nothing was happening to you."

"You were holding me down, I couldn't move," she said getting more upset by the minute.

"I wasn't holding you down, Denise," Frank said, his patience wearing thin. He knew it was hell for her but it was hell for him too.

Denise still wouldn't look at him. "Go away!" she said angrily, still in tears and shaking

Frank got up off the ground, "You know what Denise, I am so sorry this happened to you, and I know it's my fault like everything else that went wrong in our marriage but I've done nothing but try to help you, I've loved you, I've protected you, and I just can't do it anymore, I'm dying inside watching you like this and I don't have any more in me. I've got nothing left." With that he headed for the door and left the house with Jeremy starting after him.

"Dad, what are you doing? She is scared, she didn't mean to be harsh, you have to go back in there and talk to her," he said following him.

Frank didn't turn around, he couldn't let his son see the tears on his cheeks but Jeremy was his father's son, he saw the slight quake in the usually strong back.

"Dad, don't run from this. You need to go talk to her, I know your upset and tired but you need to make things right," he said.

The more Frank listened the more he felt the pain and the guilt and the anger choking him. He finally turned to look at Jeremy with tears streaming down his cheeks, his blue eyes contrasting with the reddening of the white that encircled them.

Jeremy felt sorry for his father, he didn't like seeing him like this "Dad, are you okay?" he asked not knowing what else to say.

Frank couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe, everything he'd held inside since he'd found Denise broken and battered that night was choking him and the one person he trusted to hold him when he cried wasn't there this time, and it hurt.

Jeremy embraced his father. "Dad come on lets go back inside," he said hoping he would follow.

Frank was trying to catch his breath, "I can't let her see me like this."

"Dad this may be what she needs to see, to make her realize what this is doing to you." he told him

Frank was out of strength, he'd do anything to try to get Denise back, but more than anything else he wanted to get off his lawn before people saw him breaking down.

Jeremy walked beside him and together they went back into the house.

Frank did what he always did when the emotion of something got to be too much, he went into their bedroom and laid on his side of the bed, rigid and stared at the wall, crying silently, without noise, like he'd learned to do at a young age.

Jeremy watched his father go to his room and knelt down in front of his mother, "Mom, he's really broken up about this. I know you are sad, he needs you as much as you need him."

She nodded and went to sit behind Frank, she placed a hand on his back "I'm sorry Frank, I didn't realize this was hurting you so badly. I was so focused on me that I didn't stop to think," she told her husband.

He just laid there and still let the tears come. He turned to face her and wrapped his arm around her legs and buried his face in her lap. He let the tears come, he let the sobs come.

"I'm so sorry Frank, I know this must be as hard for you as it is for me and I'm so sorry I acted the way I did," she said and put her hand on his head.

"I should have picked you up that day, I was being selfish like I always was with you and you are paying for that," Frank said still safe in her arms.

"Frank this wasn't your fault, please don't think that. I swear this isn't your fault," she said soothingly.

He came up then and looked at her, "Dee, have you heard from Mrs. LeBlanc since...?"

"No," she replied.

"So you don't know about what happened between her and me at the hospital?" Frank asked. He knew Denise had a few calls that she took since he took her home, but he didn't know if she got the news.

"No, what happened? Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

"No,um...We had a pretty ugly scene," Frank confessed. "And she said something to me that hurt me a lot."

"What did she say?"Denise asked.

"That she had good reason to think...I put those marks on your arms and legs, and that...not all abusers hit, sometimes they just suffocate or something like that," Frank said, his voice dripping with pain.

"Frank you did nothing to cause any of this, I am going to talk to Roxy, she had no right to talk to you like that," Denise said sounding somewhat angry

"Did I do that to you, Dee? It hurt when she said it, sometimes that happens when it's true," Frank sighed rubbing Denise's arm.

"No Frank, you didn't do anything wrong, you know what I will be back in a little while," she said getting up and walking out of the bedroom. She saw Jeremy in the living room. "Drive me to Roxy's," she ordered her son. No one hurt Frank like that and got away with it, not even when that person came in the shape of a friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Let us hear from you on what you think. Things are about to get exciting for Denise and Frank in the next few chapters. Reviews will result in faster updates. We don't own anything but the typos. LOL.**

Jeremy did as his mother said and drove her to the LeBlanc house, she got out of the car and went to the door and knocked, after a moment Roxy appeared at the door. "Hey Denise, how are you feeling?" she asked smiling at her friend.

"I've been better," Denise said. It was clear she wasn't happy. "I heard some rumors about an issue with you and Frank. I'd like to hear your side of it."

"Oh that, we just had a disagreement that's all," Roxy replied.

"What kind of disagreement?" Denise asked sitting down on the chair near the door.

"Frank blamed me for you getting upset the other day when all I was doing was trying to help and I defended myself. Denise, what's wrong?" she asked.

"What's wrong? There's a lot wrong, Roxy. Let's start with you pushing Frank out of the way when I was clearly terrified of you and grabbing onto me yourself," Denise said her upset growing.

"Denise I was only trying to help, Frank was just standing there," she defended her actions.

"Wouldn't you think that perhaps my husband of 20 years might have a better idea on how to handle that situation than you would?" Denise asked.

"Denise, he was just standing there, he wasn't doing anything to help you, so I stepped in," she said now getting upset at Denise.

"Actually, and I might have been panicked but I remember a lot of it he was trying to keep you from touching me," Denise replied. "Because sometimes even his touch was repulsive enough to make me throw up."

"Denise what do you want me to say?" she asked angry.

"I don't know, Roxy," Denise sighed. "I guess I want you to tell me why I spent the last half hour before coming here comforting Frank because of things you said to him. He's got enough stress on him, he doesn't need anymore."

"Denise, I have never liked Frank, he may have not put those marks on you but he sure as heck knows how to make emotional scars, he has always been emotionally abusive to you, I don't see why you put up with him," she stated simply. "And for another thing I swear he is made of stone, he acts like a manikin all the time, I'm surprised you could tell what he is feeling," she added.

"Okay, Roxy, I've always considered you a friend, but that last remark tops it!" Denise snapped. "Frank feels more deeply than anyone I have ever met. That's why he's so strict, because he can't show that to people who won't understand. This rape is killing him, he thinks it's his fault, and you made that worse!"

"You know what Denise you could have fought, you could have prevented this," Roxy shot back not realizing she had really hurt Denise.

That was too much for her, Denise could fight defending Frank but she couldn't fight for herself, because Roxy was right. She started to cry, hard, too hard for someone who'd only recently been operated on for lung damage.

Roxy realized now she had gone too far. "Oh, Denise, I'm sorry, please calm down. I didn't mean it," she said putting a hand on Denise's shoulder trying to calm her down, she felt terrible now.

"You're right," Denise cried gasping for air. "I...should...I did this to Frank...to me...to..." She moaned as if in great pain and let her body fall to the floor.

Roxy got scared, she bent down. "Denise, please calm down, do you want me to call Jeremy or Frank?" she asked panicking.

She then saw that Jeremy was in the driveway, she ran out to get him "Jeremy I need you quick," she said.

"What did you do?" he asked running to his mother. "Mom? Mom, it's Jeremy." He knelt by her and tried to get his arms around her.

Jeremy took his distraught mother in his arms and rocked her, he done this for a while but she continued to cry and shake violently.

"Mommy, please," he said like a little child. "Please, stop."

She didn't stop, she was only getting worse.

"Call my dad," Jeremy told Roxy. "Now!"

Roxy ran to the phone and dialed called Frank, it rang three times then he picked up. "Colonel Sherwood," he answered.

"Frank, it's Roxy LeBlanc," Roxy said. She was nervous. "Denise is here and she needs you. She's really upset and Jeremy can't make her stop crying."

Frank sighed angrily. "I'll be right there," he replied hanging up and going as fast as he could to Roxy's.

Jeremy had carried his mother to Roxy's bedroom where he was watching as Roxy coaxed Denise to sleep in her arms, she was whimpering but had calmed a bit, more from weakness than calmness. "Frank, I want Frank."

"He is on his way sweetie, just try and stay calm he will be here any minute," Roxy said wanting to keep her calm.

Frank arrived just then and was led to the back of the house by Finn. "She's in here Colonel Sherwood. Please make her happy again. I love her when she smiles."

"What happened?" Frank asked moving closer to her.

"She came over here and we got into an argument and she got upset," Roxy told him.

"An argument about what?" Frank asked getting angry quickly

"The scuffle you and I had at the hospital," she replied. "I'm sorry Frank, I didn't mean to upset her."

"Well, doesn't look like that worked too well," Frank said. "Excuse us please. Jeremy, go with her. Leave your mom with me." Frank sat beside her, "You okay, Dee?"

"Can we go home?" she asked tears still streaming down her face.

"I think we should let you rest, tell me what happened," he said kissing her hand

"I came over here to talk to her about the fight you two had and we started arguing, she said that I let the rape happen so I could get attention and I should have stopped them I lost it," she said. "But she is right, I should have been able to defend myself, I took courses, I just froze," she said remembering the fight

"It's okay, honey," Frank soothed. "You couldn't fight two men with guns. You'd have been killed." He lifted her into his lap and rocked her.

"She's right Frank," she said trying hard to keep her eyes open.

"Who's right, Angel?" Frank said kissing her temple

"Roxy, she's right, I could have defended myself," she said beginning to get drowsy but trying to fight it.

"No, Denise, I'd have lost you," Frank said. "I'd have lost you and that would have killed me."

"I'm sorry," she said and her eyes finally closed and she drifted off to sleep in Franks arms.

Frank lifted her and carried her to Jeremy. "Take her home," he ordered his son and handed Denise to the boy. "I'll be right behind you."

Jeremy left with his mother in his arms and took her home, Frank stayed behind.

He turned and fixed his steel blue eyes in Roxy's direction. "I need to know everything that was said in this house tonight. That's the only way I can know what kind of notion she's going to get into her head next, like the one there now, about her fighting off two armed rapists!"

"She came over and was telling me off over you and I told her I was just trying to help and she said you were trying to shield her from me that night I came over and I told her I wanted to help cause it looked like you needed help calming her and she went crazy on me, the next thing I know she is hysterical, Frank I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen," she said trying to make him believe her.

"I know that," Frank sighed. "Mrs. LeBlanc, I honestly do not think there is anyone in her life that loves Denise, aside from Jeremy and me, more than you do. I know you wanted to help her, she told me how you protected her when Jeremy hurt her, and in spite of what you'd think of my reaction you were holding and keeping her calm tonight and I thank you for that. You really want to help her, don't you?"

"I really do, Frank. I hate seeing her like this," she told him honestly.

"Then I need you trust me, I've been with her through so many things she's never told anyone about, I know how to help her through this and more than that I know how to read her, I know she's going to break down before she does. I know that in 24 minutes and 16 seconds she'll wake up and if I'm not there she'll meltdown. You know how to protect yourself, and I am so sorry you have to know those things, and I'm glad you taught her, I am...but she'd have died, Roxy. Those men had guns, if she'd fought, she'd have died. I'm so glad that she froze which is what I taught her to do, drop to the ground and stay still, they can't hit you if they can't find you."

"Okay Frank, I'm sorry I said those things to her, I hope she will forgive me," she sighed "Go, go home to your wife, she needs you," she said smiling at him.

"That's another thing about Denise," Frank said rising. "She'll forgive anyone for anything no matter how bad it is. She'll even forgive those animals for hurting her, but I won't. And you won't either, will you, Roxy?"

"Hell no! Let's just say they better hope I don't ever find out who they are," she said.

"There were two, if we do find out, make sure you share," Frank said as he left Roxy standing there somewhat puzzled at who exactly that man was.

Frank drove home; he went inside and found Jeremy on the couch staring blankly at the ceiling.

He went to his son and knelt beside him, "Jeremy?"

Jeremy sighed "Yeah," he asked looking at his father.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently touching Jeremy's shoulder.

"I have never seen mom so upset dad, that scared me worse than the stuff I've seen in Iraq," he answered.

"Jeremy, there's something I didn't tell you about your mother's attack," Frank said. "I think you need to know so you can understand."

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

"She wasn't just attacked, Son. She was raped, by two men, maybe three," Frank said choking up remembering Denise lying on the ground so badly broken. "And she'd been hurt like that before, not all the way but part way when she was very young so it's harder for her to move past it than if it was something more simple, like a mugging. If she was beaten, she'd be afraid, sure, but this was brutal and it was targeted. They didn't set out to rap A woman; they set out to rape YOUR mother."

"Do we know who it is?" he asked not believing what he was hearing.

"No we don't," Frank sighed. "We might never know who it was. But it's really important that we don't show her how angry we are at the men who did this. It's all right for me to tell you or Mrs. LeBlanc that I want to kill them, but it is not all right to say that in front of your mother, do you understand? That'll frighten her, she already equates men with violence Jeremy, we can't make that a truth in her eyes when it comes to us."

"Okay, I won't say anything or do anything to upset her," he said.

"Thanks," Frank replied. "I'm going to go be with her for a while. Thank you for helping her. I'm proud of you."

**Coming in Chapter 8: Denise learns she walked away with more than she bargained for following the assault, and in that, she shows Frank what's she's made of when he reacts stronger than she does from the devastating news. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: New chapter being posted early because I'm excited after tonight's episode. This chapter deals with sensitive subject matter, mainly STDs. It is based on medical research and while these issues may only occur in a fraction of the people they describe, they do occur and we feel they should be dealt with and brought to the forefront. **

A few weeks later Frank and Denise were sitting at the doctor's office waiting on them to tell them the result of some tests taken the night of the attack. Frank was sitting beside Denise, her legs were shaking along with the rest of her body, she didn't know why she was nervous but she was.

"Colonel and Mrs. Sherwood," the doctor said coming to sit beside them. "First thing I'd like to do, Denise, is examine you and make sure the tears are healing properly. Is that all right?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Do you want your husband to stay?" Some victims didn't.

"Yeah," she said quickly, she didn't want him to leave her.

"Colonel, can you go and stand up hear Denise's head?" the doctor asked. "Denise, legs up for me; I'll be really quick, okay?"

"Okay," she said trying not to be nervous, she lifted her legs slowly.

The doctor was very fast and gentle, "Looking good but a little infection is brewing so I'll give you some medication for that. You haven't had intercourse at all since..."

"No!" she replied quickly.

"Good, that's important until the tears heal and we see what those blood tests say," the doctor answered. "Get dressed them step next door. You did very well, Denise."

She smiled, the doctor walked out to give her time to redress, and then she walked next door.

Frank held Denise's hand as they waited for the results. "What is your first concern, Denise? About your tests today."

"I don't know, pregnancy, because I just couldn't…" Denise said then looked at the doctor.

"Okay well, first, you're urine test came back negative, so you aren't pregnant," the doctor said knowing Denise had refused the morning after pill. "Second, most of the testing we did for STDs came back clear, but one test came back positive and that one was the test for HIV."

Denise took a deep breath. "Okay," she said calmly, Frank on the other hand was a disaster.

"I'll give you a few minutes, and then we'll discuss your treatment options," the doctor said leaving Denise and Frank alone. She turned to him. "Frank?"

"Oh God, Dee…" Frank said his face a mask of pain.

She took him in her arms, "Frank, it's okay. We'll work it out."

'"No, it is not okay and we can't work it out! How can you be so calm about this?" he asked her

"Because there's nothing we can do about it," Denise replied. "It is what it is, Frank. I'll have to fight it, that's all."

Frank hugged her. "That's why this is making me so crazy. There's nothing we can do to fix it!"

She held him tight and rocked back and forth, "I know. I know, but it'll be all right. It will, it'll be all right. Chin up now, we have to get this figured out. I love you."

"I love you too Dee," he replied, she was the strongest person he knew.

"I'm going to need you, Frank. The drugs that treat this thing can make a person pretty sick sometimes, especially in the beginning. I'll have my big strong soldier on my team, right?" she asked smiling softly at him, she'd hurt later, now he was hurting and he needed her.

"Right," he said with a false smile.

The next few hours were a blur of information and pamphlets and recommendations, both of their heads were spinning when they left the hospital. Denise had a pile of prescriptions to fill and read about, but she was more concerned about Frank. He was so quiet and looked lost. She drove them home because he couldn't stop his hands from shaking; this had hit him between the eyes.

"What are we going to tell Jeremy?" she asked pulling into the driveway. "And the Holdens?"

"We have to tell them the truth I guess," he said and still seemed to be a million miles away.

"Where are you, Frank?" Denise asked him. "What are you seeing in your head?"

**10 years later  
In Frank's head**

She'd done so well for so long, but he'd known it would take her from him that day in the car just as sure as if he'd seen her death himself. Now she was dying, she was leaving him, but he couldn't bear to let her go. She'd been sick for just over years, full blown AIDs, the clocking ticking, now she was weaker than a kitten, could barely breathe because of the numerous infections that her lungs had endured these last ten years, and recently she'd stopped being able to feed herself. She'd stopping wanting to eat or drink, she cried through every bite he gave her, he had to make her swallow by massaging her throat, she couldn't do it on her own, but the feeding tube caused infection that was more painful...This was his Hell.

It was supper time and he went to her side, "Chicken broth tonight, Baby," he said looking at her too thin face and cracking lips. "What do you say we sit up? Hmm?"

"Can't, not hungry," she said almost too soft for him to hear her. "Too painful."

"You have to eat, baby," he coaxed. "Just a few bites."

"No Frank, I can't it's too painful," she cried knowing it was going to hurt.

"Here we go, Baby," he said lifting her and pulling her body back so she was at a 45 degree angle.

Frank sat next to her and began feeding her, every time she took a bite she got closer to tears and would whimper because of the pain.

"Just a few more sips, Baby," he encouraged. "You want to take a little ride after this? Down to the docks?"

She nodded her head gently and let him feed her a few more sips.

He wrapped her in blankets and laid her in the car then carried her to the dock to watch the sun go down. She had tears dripping down her face, "What is it, Angel?" He didn't understand or didn't want to understand what was happening to her and it hurt.

"It hurts Frank," she cried.

"Do I need to hold you different?" he asked, not understanding she was meaning a psychic pain.

"No, it's not that kind of pain," she told him.

"Your head? Your back? What? Tell me?" he asked rocking a little to try to soothe whatever it was that hurt.

"You're hurting Frank, I know you are and it kills me to see you hurting," she replied.

"I'm sorry Dee," he said. "I don't want you to leave me. I don't want you to die."

**Present Day**

"Frank, stop it," Denise said. He was startled he'd said that out loud. "I'm not going to die for a really long time. Thousands of people that are HIV positive don't ever develop AIDS, I'm healthy and I'm an RN, I know how to keep myself healthy. Okay? I need you to be behind me on this."

"I'm behind you one hundred percent Dee, I always will be," he said looking at her.

"So no more talk about dying," Denise said firmly. "Try to stop shaking." He didn't even know he was shaking.

He looked at his hands and realized she was right; he was shaking like a leaf. "Okay no more talk about dying," he agreed.

"Let's go talk to our son," she said giving his hand a kiss.

He got out of the car and followed her inside; this was going to be one of the hardest conversations they had ever had with their son.

Jeremy was waiting when his parent's came home. He knew they'd gone for his mom's check up and they'd been gone a long time. He was nervous. They walked into the house hand in hand, his mother was smiling, but his father looked sick.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked quickly.

"Let's sit down," Denise began trying to keep Frank calm. "Come sit between us."

Jeremy did as his mother asked and sat between his parents. "What's going on? Is everything okay?" he was getting more and more nervous.

"Jeremy, Mommy's sick," Denise said much in the way she would have if he'd been 9 instead of 19.

"Sick? What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Well, they found something in my blood," Denise replied. "They found HIV, honey, so I'm going to have to take some medicine to keep it contained, but I'll be okay." She looked at Frank as well when she said this. Jeremy was looking at his dad too.

"H...HIV," he repeated, he was in shock.

"Yes, I know you're scared, but I'm going to be okay," Denise said holding him to her. "I promise."

"How can you promise that mom? This is crazy!" he said, his head was spinning.

"Son, calm down," Frank said his authoritative voice not failing him as their son began to get upset.

"I'm sorry, I need to go walk," he said getting up and walking out the door as fast as he could.

Denise went to go after him but Frank stopped her. "Let him go, Dee," he said softly. "He's like his old man like that." He brought her close and held her.

"I'm going to fight this Frank, I'm not giving up without a fight," she said a hint of sternness in her voice but also compassion.

He smiled a little and held her close to him, "We're not giving up without a fight," he corrected. "May I?" he looked at her lips. They hadn't kissed since her attack,

She smiled. "Yes you may," she said and kissed him.

Denise took her first dosage of the drug mixture they were going to try to keep her viral load low. She sat with Frank for about twenty minutes before she began to get drowsy. She was fighting the pull of slumber though, she was worried about Jeremy. Frank noticed her eyes drooping and started to fuss over her.

"Let get you to bed honey, your falling asleep," he told her gently.

"I'm fine," she argued immediately. She knew he was going to be worse than a mother hen with this thing unless she could prove to him life would be normal.

"No you're not, you're exhausted, come on," he said and got up ready to pick her up to take her to bed.

"I can walk myself," Denise told him. "I'm not even that tired." The drugs made a liar out of her though as she got up the room shifted and she nearly fell straight down.

Frank caught her just before she hit the floor. "Okay honey whatever you say," he said and picked her up and carried her to bed.

Denise rolled her eyes but let him take her to their room. He was so tender and gentle with her, that's why she loved him so much. "Go find our boy."

"I will, you get some rest okay, I will be back in a few minutes," he said laying her down and kissed her head.

She didn't feel his kiss, she was already sleeping.

He smiled at her sleeping face, he made sure she was cover from head to toe, then he walked out the door and left to go find Jeremy.

It took Frank a long time to find Jeremy. He drove all around the post until finally he spotted him at the park. This park looked exactly like the playground on any other Army post. Denise took Jeremy everyday to the playground on whatever post they were on when he was little, he loved to chase birds and play in the leaves and Denise loved to watch him. He was sitting on one of the benches when Frank came up beside him. "Your Mom's getting worried."

Jeremy sighed "I can't go back there right now," he said.

"She's sleeping," Frank said sitting down next to Jeremy. "Tell me."

"Dad, this could kill her, I can't sit and watch her die," he told his father fighting back tears.

"You think I can?" Frank asked him, his eyes were stinging too.

"We have to help her fight dad, we can't lose her," he said his voice cracking with emotion.

"They gave her a lot of drugs she says are supposed to attack this thing and make it replicated slower or not at all, but the list of the stuff those drugs will do to you...Still, she's taking this well. When they told her she held me and comforted me. Isn't that something?"

"Yeah, I've always said she is stronger than any soldier I've ever met," he said and smiled.

"But that's not going to be that way forever," Frank sighed. "She's going to need us and we can't be running out on her or breaking down on her. She doesn't want to hear us talking about her dying. We need to come to each other for that."

Jeremy thought a moment, "You're right. Let's go be with her, she'll need us."

"You going to be okay?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he replied.

"Good because we have a shopping list," Frank told Jeremy laughing a little. "She's taking us organic."

Jeremy laughed with Frank, "Fun fun…Let's go."

Coming in Chapter 9: Denise facing crippling side effects as a result of her treatments, Frank enlists Roxy as an ally for her care, Michael and Frank butt heads.


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend was a long one for Frank. The medications were hitting Denise like a ton of bricks. If it wasn't one thing it was another; the first day she'd slept pretty much straight through except for the trips to the bathroom to get sick. The second day she woke with a headache that nothing could relieve and now Monday morning as Frank dressed for his first day back at work since the attack she was feverish, complaining of pain in her legs and back, and nearly too weak to do it. If this was what the drugs were going to do to her, was it worth it?

"I am going to go honey, I will see you later. I love you," he said and kissed her goodbye.

"Where?" she asked still drowsy. She's been putting on a front for him and Jeremy. She was still terrified to be away from Frank. She tried to grab his sleeve.

"I have to go to work, but I will be back as soon as I can," he told her grabbing on to her hand for a moment.

She shook her head slowly. "No."

"I have to go in, just for a few hours, Baby, and then I will be back I promise," he said kissing her hand trying to ease her pain.

"Alone?" she asked him.

He was confused. "Yeah I am going alone, I will be fine," he said.

"No..." she sighed fussing and shifting in bed.

Frank sighed and sat beside her, he couldn't leave her with her upset or in pain. "I will be back as soon as I can, Jeremy is going to be there with you I'll check up on you at lunch," he soothed. "Are you in pain?" he asked still holding her hand.

"Yes," she said. "So much..."

"Where baby?" he asked, he wanted so much to take this away from her.

"Back, legs, neck," she sighed. "Stay here...?"

He sighed. "I can't honey, I wish I could but I can't, but I will be back as soon as I can, I promise," he told her.

Two tears rolled down her cheeks, she knew she wasn't being reasonable, but she had no control over her body at all with these drugs attacking her. "Jeremy?"

"He is here, he going to be with you," he said hoping this would make her feel better.

She nodded and closed her eyes, trying to fall back to sleep.

Frank woke Jeremy and left him with instructions on his mother's care before leaving for work. He had one meeting after the other and end up being there far later than he wanted to be. It was after and he was still in his office when the phone rang.

Colonel Sherwood" Frank said sorting through paper on his desk

"Dad, it's after 8PM! Where are you?" Jeremy asked. He sounded a bit frazzled.

"I'm still stuck in my office with paperwork. Is something wrong?" he asked

"Mom's worried," he replied. "She won't eat anything, she can't sleep, and she's not doing well. I thought these medicines were going to help her. She was better the few weeks before they said she had this thing."

Frank sighed. "Okay tell her I will be there shortly," he said, he'd just have to finish all the at home when she was sleeping.

True to his word Frank pulled into their driveway ten minutes after he'd ended the call with Jeremy. The boy hadn't even changed clothes since the morning. "You didn't shower?"

"No, I haven't had time, I've been tending to her, she won't let me do anything, she just kept saying your name, even when she was dozing off," Jeremy said.

"How bad is she?" Frank asked removing his boots and jacket.

"Bad, she has cried all day, she is in pain but she wouldn't let me do anything for it, she wouldn't eat either," he sighed.

"Okay, did you eat?" Frank asked. He didn't know what to do.

"Yeah I ate while she slept for a little bit," he said.

"Good, get a shower, I'll take over," Frank said pausing to clap Jeremy on the back. As he moved up the hallway he could hear Denise crying out in pain, she'd gone through the final stages of labor and barely made a sound, this had to be awful for her.

He walked into the room to see her sobbing, she was shifting in bed trying to ease the pain but nothing was working.

He went to her side immediately, "Ssh," he said softly making soothing sounds. "Ssh, Baby, I'm here. I'm right here." He took her hand and held it in his own.

"It hurts so bad Frank," she cried holding onto his hand for dear life.

"I know, honey. Did you take the pain killers?" he asked, maybe she'd forgotten and that was why she was so sick. He hoped.

"Yeah, but they only made it worse," she said her body was shaking and she was pale.

"Okay," Frank sighed. "What about a bath? Hot bath help?"

"I don't know, I can't move, everything hurts," she said tearfully.

"I'll carry you," he said softly. "I'll carry you and I'll hold you the whole time, Baby. Do you feel strong enough to sit up for a little bit?"

"I'll try," she said sniffling, she tried to sit up, and she winced and cried out in pain as she did.

"Okay, lay down...lay down," Frank said easing her back to the pillows. "I'll be right back, okay? I'm going to make a phone call."

"Okay" she said, she was still crying but not as bad as earlier.

He went to the kitchen to use the phone; he couldn't believe he was doing this but if felt like the right thing.

The phone rang, Roxy ran and grabbed it so it didn't set the dog to howling. "Hello," she said.

"Mrs. LeBlanc," Frank said ever respectful. "Frank Sherwood. I need your help."

"Sure," Roxy replied, surprised he'd called her for help at all.

"I need you to go to the PX and get the kinds of bath oils and stuff you ladies use for your "Time." Also, muscle creams, herbals teas that treat pain, a heating pad, some ice packs, a couple of really firm pillows and anything a woman can normally eat during morning sickness and I need you to do it fast and it's classified."

"You got it!" she said. "I will be back as fast as I can," she added.

Satisfied Frank hung up and returned to Denise. He lay down beside her and pulled her close, "We're getting you some help, Angel. Just hang on for me, can you do that?"

"Yeah,"she said and started to cry again, she was in so much pain and nothing was working, she hated this

Roxy arrived about 20 minutes later. Jeremy let her in and led her to the back of the house. She was shocked by what she saw there. Frank noticed her watching, "Did you get everything?"

"Yeah, it's all here. How is she?" she asked already half knowing by the looks of things.

"Bad," Frank said. "I'm going to let go now and get you some help, Dee. Just trust us. You trust us, right?"

"Yeah," she said weakly, she was almost too weak to talk.

Frank ordered Jeremy to sit with his mother and started running a hot bath. "Which is the bath stuff?" It all looked the same.

Roxy handed it to him quickly. "I got a bunch of it, didnt know how much she would need," she said.

Frank read the different one and chose one for muscle aches and pains. He looked at the other items, "Hot chocolate mix and heavy cream?" That one confused him.

"Yeah just trust me," she said smiling.

"This is private, Roxy. You understand? Tell no one," he ordered. "Fix her something to eat or drink that might stay down."

"Okay, and don't worry I won't tell a soul," she promised and went to fix her something to eat that maybe she could keep down.

Roxy's combo worked, Denise was able to swallow and hold down the cocoa made with cream. Frank lifted her into his arms then laid her in tub to soak. He had to support her but she seemed to calm with the warm water, "You holding up okay?" he asked once he'd removed her from the tub and dried her off.

"Yeah," she said and tried to smile.

"Okay, Jeremy is going to help you drink some tea then we'll put some joint creams on and see if you can get some sleep, okay?" he said laying her in bed in clean pajamas and supporting her with the firm pillows Roxy bought.

"Okay, where are you going?" she said afraid he was going to leave her again.

"Just to the kitchen," he assured her. "You call for me, I'll be right here. I have to settle accounts with Mrs. LeBlanc."

"Okay," she said and that seemed to calm her fear.

Roxy finished steeping a cup of willow bark tea that Jeremy carried to his mother. Frank sat down on one of the kitchen stools and put his head in his hands. "Thank you," he said letting out a breath of relief that something seemed to work.

"Your welcome. Frank, what's going on with her? Is she okay?" she asked genuinely concerned.

He shook his head, "Side effects from her medications, she's been like this nearly a whole day."

"God love, well if there is anything else I can do for either of you just let me know, day or night. Okay?" she said. "But can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he sighed, stretching.

"What is the medication for?" she asked.

"Doesn't leave the kitchen?" Frank asked for confirmation.

"Mum's the word," she replied. "Honest."

"HIV," Frank said softly. "Damned bastards gave her AIDS."

Roxy stood stunned; she couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Is she going to be okay?" she whispered.

"No, she's going to take these medications that leave nearly totally incapacitated until the virus really takes hold of her and she dies a slow, painful and completely undignified death," Frank said clearly bitter.

Roxy was silent for a while then said, "I'm so sorry Frank, there is anything I can do please let me know," she said finally not knowing what else to say.

"You've done a lot tonight, this is the first time all day she's not crying," He said. "Maybe, change it up with Jeremy during the day?"

"Sure thing, I am here to help whenever you need me," she replied.

"Thank you," he said and meant it from the bottom of his heart. "What do I owe you?"

"Not a thing. She is my friend, you both are, and you're my family. You don't owe me anything," she replied.

Frank smiled at the young woman, "Two way street, okay? If you need something fixed or whatever, say the word. Deal?" He offered his hand.

She took his hand and smiled, "Deal."

Later in Stand: The tribe finds out about Denise's condition, Claudia Joy stands by her friend, Michael doubts the severity of Denise's illness and her motives towards Frank.


	10. Chapter 10

It went on another three days, the baths and creams would help for short time and didn't completely offer relief but anything was better than nothing. Frank nursed Denise through the night and worked all day. Roxy rotated with Jeremy during the daylight hours continuously doing all that could be done to keep Denise comfortable. Roxy had just finished feeding Denise a mixture of baby food and rice when the door bell rang to reveal Claudia Joy, Pamela, and Roland. She answered it.

"Hey guys, what you are doing here?" she asked a little stunned.

"We came by to see Denise," Pamela replied. "We stopped by your place but you weren't there. We haven't seen her for almost a week."

"Yeah, she is lying down. She isn't feeling well," Roxy replied.

"Is she awake?" Pamela asked. "It'll cheer her up to have visitors."

"Yeah, but she isn't really up to seeing anyone right now," Roxy replied, she hoped that they would understand and just go away, at least for now.

"Then why are you visiting?" Pamela asked. "What's going on Roxy?"

"Frank asked me to come help Jeremy care for her," Roxy replied trying not to seem nervous.

"Frank asked you...?" Claudia Joy was confused. She'd seen the fight in the ER, Roxy was the last person Frank would ask for help. "I want to see her Roxy."

Roxy sighed "Okay come on in, but keep it down," she said stepping aside to let them enter.

The group entered and Roxy led them to the bedroom, they were all shocked at what they saw. Denise was lying there pale and fragile, her skin was clammy looking and she looked so weak it was hard to tell if she was breathing.

She was sleeping and tossing about, Roxy checked the clock, within ten minutes she'd be awake and treatments would start over again. She didn't want them to see that. She hurried to get them out, "Okay, you've seen her. Now, time to go."

"Tell her we stopped by, okay?" Pamela said ready to leave. She'd catch Roxy later.

"No Pamela, we aren't leaving. Not until we know what is wrong with Denise," Claudia Joy insisted.

"You'll need to talk to Frank," Roxy said. "This is a private matter. He doesn't want me to tell anyone, it's their decision."

"Fine, when is he coming home?"Claudia Joy asked.

"I am home," Frank spoke up going inside. "What's going on here?"

"They came to see Denise," Roxy said looking at Frank apologetically.

"Well, she's sick and I'd appreciate it if you all left," Frank said. The minute the words were out, the crying started.

Frank ignored the group and turned to Denise. "Hold on one second honey, we will get you taken care of," he told her trying to soothe her until he got them out of the house.

She noises coming from her were pitifully weak, "No. No..."

Roxy took over the group while Frank tried to comfort her "Okay, let's go guys, Frank can handle her. Our being here is only going to upset her," she said and tried to usher them out the door.

"Not without answers Roxy," Claudia Joy said digging her heels in.

Frank had enough, Denise was getting more and more upset, he had to do something. "Everyone out! Now!" he yelled "She is sick and if you want to help, then leave! I will give your answers when I am ready, not before!" he said angry.

That was enough to clear out the house, but he knew Michael would be calling before too long. "It's okay, Roxy," he said when he saw her uneasiness.

"I'm sorry Frank, I tried to get them out," she said.

"I know," Frank said smiling. "I better get to Denise. She's worse today."

"Okay go on, I am going to go, call me if you need anything," she replied.

Frank thanked her and turned back to Denise. "What is it, Angel?" he asked, she was so much more distressed than usual.

"It hurts Frank, I can't breathe," she sobbed, between the pain and the crying her body was shaking which was making her hurt worse and she was having difficulty breathing because she was sobbing.

"We need to sit you up baby," he said lifting her into the sitting position. "Better?"

She nodded but continued to cry she fell against him; she was exhausted and emotionally spent.

"Did the others upset you?" he asked rocking her back and forth. "Or did you just miss me?"

"Both. Why was everyone yelling? "She asked through tears.

"They were trying to get inside and see you and Roxy wouldn't let them," Frank replied

"I'm glad, I don't want them to see me like this," she sniffled.

"I know, but Claudia Joy is going to push Michael to press me," Frank said. "I'll handle him."

"Okay," she said contend to let him take care of things. "I'm in so much pain," she said wincing every time she moved even an inch. He hoped the inserts were right and this would ease off when her body got used to the medications.

"I know," Frank said kissing her hair. "Bath or just be held?"

"Just hold me," she answered and snuggled deeper in his arms.

And he did, he held her close to him rocking her gently making nonsense noises to try and calm her. He sat that way for an hour before Jeremy came for him."Dad, Building One, you're needed back for an overseas conference."

"Damn!" he swore, he looked down at his sleeping wife. "Stay with your mother, if she wakes tell her I will be back as soon as I can," he said, getting up he placed his sleeping wife on the bed kissing her forehead.

Five hours later the conference ended and Frank went to his office to sign the final papers. They words blurred in from of him as he signed his name authorizing each report. On his way out Michael caught up with him, "You look like Hell," he said to his G-3.

"Yeah, I know, Denise is sick," he said not giving too much away

"Again?" Michael asked. "Really Frank?"

"Yeah," he replied sighing.

"Are you sure she's sick and not just..." Michael paused, but it was too later.

"No, she isn't pregnant, she is definitely sick," Frank said not losing his cool; he knew Michael didn't mean anything by it.

"I didn't mean pregnant, I meant...She didn't want to split up and after the rape you gave her a lot of attention and affection, now that she's moving on from that...maybe..." Michael suggested.

"Maybe what?"Frank asked.

"Maybe she's manipulating you," Michael sighed and braced for impact.

"She isn't manipulating me, she wouldn't do that," Frank said getting angry now

"You didn't think she'd cheat on you either. What that woman did to you..."

"That woman is still my wife, she is sick and she needs me!" he said trying not to lash out but it was getting difficult.

"She's got you right where she wants you," Michael sighed. "Operations meeting 0700."

"Okay, I'll be there," he said ignoring Michael's first comment and walking away.

Frank was on edge from his conversation with Michael; he got home and went inside. He could hear Jeremy talking to his mother, but couldn't make out what was being said.

He took off his boots and jacket and went to the bedroom, once he got there he heard Jeremy say, "Come on mom just eat a little bit," Denise was telling him not, he walked in an Jeremy was trying to feed her and she was moving to dodge the spoon.

"Somebody in here disobeying orders?" Frank asked walking into the room. He looked all of his 42 years and his fatigues were hanging off of him. He'd lost a lot of weight and sleep since they split and more since the attack.

"She won't eat," Jeremy sighed.

"Why not Dee?" Frank asked sitting on the other side of her. "You need to eat to be strong to fight this thing. Remember, not giving up without a fight?"

"I can't eat," she said weakly. "It hurts too much."

"What hurts, Angel?" Frank asked. "I know there's a lot of pain but try to distinguish what kind of pain and where it is for me. Remember when you made me do that?"

"My back, my legs, arms, and my throat burns," she said trying not to cry.

"Jeremy, go and get Mom's pen light from her work stuff," Frank ordered.

Jeremy obeyed and got the light and handed it to his father.

"Open your mouth for me, Dee," Frank instructed turning on the light.

She slowly opened her mouth to let him look at her throat.

He didn't need to look that far. Her mouth was bright red with skin ripping away from the side of her cheek. Her gums had sores on them and her tongue. No wonder it hurt. He turned off the light, "Jeremy, go and get some soft serve ice cream, some frozen yogurt, and some pudding. Also go to the PX and get a Slurpee. That's all she'll be able to tolerate right now. Hurry."

Jeremy got up and jogged out of the house to get what his father had asked him to get, he felt bad for trying to make her eat when she kept telling him it hurt.

Frank leaned forward and kissed Denise's forehead, she was looking at him with concern on her face. "What?"

"What did you see, is it bad?" she asked him.

"You've got some of those mouth sores the book talked about in the book," Frank replied. "You'll be okay."

"That's why it hurt so much to eat," she stated. "I wish this would all just go away." she said and closed her eyes to stop the tears.

"I don't," Frank sighed. "I'd rather nurse you for years than lose you."

"It isn't fair to you Frank, you're exhausted" she told him.

"Better exhausted than dead, which is where I'd be without you. Can't live without you Dee," he said pulling her to him.

She took a deep breath. "I don't want to take the medicine anymore Frank," she whispered.

"Out of the question," Frank said dropping his protective wall in front of him so nothing she said would get to him.

"Frank it's not helping, it's just making me sick and weak, and I don't want to take it anymore. I can't live like this," she said.

"You're taking it. I'm not losing you, Denise. I am not," he said firmly.

"Frank, your exhausted and I'm only making that worse by keeping you up all night, I can't stand to see you like this" she said getting upset

"Denise, I can handle it, I can't handle losing you, don't make me do that one minute before I have to," he said as his eyes filled with tears of his own.

"I'm going to fight, I just don't want to take that medicine, please if you love me, you won't force me to, if you love me you will support me on this," she said tears streaming down pale, hollow cheeks.

"If I love you...God, Denise," Frank said. "I love you so much and these drugs are the only choice we have of keeping you alive for more than a few years. You know that!"

"Frank I know that!"She said. "But we can't keep living like this, I'm not taking them anymore," she stated firmly.

"Yes, you are!" he shouted at her. "You are Denise! I'm not letting you die."

"Okay, calm down, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset, I'll make you a deal," she said to him.

"What kind of a deal?" Frank asked fighting back tears.

"I'll keep taking the meds, but you have to get some rest, and I don't mean a few hours here and there, let Jeremy take care of me at little more, I won't fight him," she said hoping he'd agree.

Frank sat down next to Denise and held her, "Deal," he said kissing her forehead and lying beside her. Less than a minute later he was asleep.

She smiled at him, she hoped he would be able to sleep for a while, he needed it, she lay down beside him and soon she too fell into a peaceful slumber.

Claudia Joy was pacing the living room when Michael got home. The altercation with Frank and Roxy had upset her a lot and she needed her husband's advice. He looked angry and tired when he walked in.

"Hey, how was work?" she asked noticing the frown on his face

"Work was fine," Michael replied. "The talk I just had with Frank, that's another story."

"What was it about? Are he and Denise okay" she asked concerned

"He's exhausted, he claims Denise is sick again, but I don't know. I think she's playing him, Claudia Joy. I know she's your friend..."

"Michael I've seen her she is sick, she isn't playing him," she said harshly.

"When did you see her? You said you hadn't seen her in days," Michael said.

"Today, Pamela, Roland, and I went to see her, Roxy was there, Michael she looks terrible, she is so pale and weak, she woke up crying," she answered.

"Was Frank there when she woke up?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, he had just arrived not long before," she replied.

"Did she know he was there?" Michael asked.

"Not at first, but then she did. Where are you going with this?" she asked.

"Well timed tears, don't you think?" Michael asked.

"Michael she is ill," she said sternly.

"What does she have? Did either of them say anything? What did Frank tell you?" Michael asked.

"He didn't say anything, he told us all to leave when she started crying," she said.

"That's not making sense," Michael sighed. "What do you say we go over there and see for ourselves exactly what is happening?"

"Okay, let's go," she said hoping this wouldn't cause an argument between the two soldiers.

The Holden's arrived a few minutes after Jeremy got back with the things his father had requested. He'd woken his father who was now coaxing his mom to drink the Slurpee and eat a few bites of yogurt. He had to hold the cup for her and the spoon but she only whimpered a little every now and again.

Jeremy opened the door when the bell rang ready to stand guard.

"Hey Jeremy, is your mother and father home?" Claudia Joy she the young soldier.

"Dad's busy right now," Jeremy replied. "You'll need to come back later." He started to close the door.

Michael stopped the door from closing, "Son I am here to see your father, take me to him, that's an order" Michael said sternly.

Jeremy knew he had no choice. "Come on," he said leading Michael to his father.

Frank was getting Denise to finish the last bite of her yogurt, "Last one baby I promise," he said. Denise had tears dripping down her face.

"Dad, you have visitors," Jeremy announced.

"Tell whoever it is I'm busy and to come back later," Frank ordered. "She's not in any condition for visitors right now."

"Too late," Michael said. "Frank what is going on here?"Michael asked seeing Denise's tears.

Frank was too tired to argue, "I'm feeding Denise one of the only things she can manage to eat right now, but since it took her time to swallow the seven bites of yogurt she can hold down it defrosted so now the citric acid is burning the mouth sores on her tongue and gums. Then I'll carry her to the bathtub for her tenth bath in pain reducing sea salt to help keep the pain manageable. Want to know more?"

"What on earth is wrong with her?" Claudia joy asked concerned laced every word.

"That's private," Frank said. "Can you get your arms around my neck Dee?"

"No," she whispered tears still streaming down her face from the pain of eating the yogurt.

He continued to ignore the Holdens. "Okay, can you lace your fingers?" Sometimes that was too much.

She shook her head slowly and continued to cry "everything hurts too badly" she said

"Jeremy, please show the Holden's to the living room," Frank ordered. "I need to settle your mother. Now."

Jeremy did as he was told; confused Michael and Claudia Joy followed Jeremy to the living room.

"What can I do for you, Baby?" Frank asked helping Denise lie down.

"Nothing can't move I'm too weak, just please don't let them come in here, I don't want to talk to anyone," she said still crying.

"I'll handle them," Frank promised. "Close your eyes and rest. I'll be back soon."

Frank left her to sleep and went to face Claudia Joy and Michael. He was tired, angry, and bitter; it showed. "Enjoy the show?"

"Frank, what is wrong with her I have never seen her like this," Claudia Joy said trying to hold back tears; she hated seeing her best friend so sick.

"That is the side effects of her medication," Frank sighed. "Tonight she's too weak to hold onto me long enough to get into the bathtub and soak her joints to relieve the pain. Still think she's manipulating me Michael?"

"No Frank, I'm sorry I said that, why is she on medication?" he asked, he felt bad for accusing Denise of being manipulative when she was really sick.

Frank went to the medicine closet and brought out the bag of Denise's meds, he dropped the bag on the table. There had to be twenty pill bottles in there.

Claudia joy looked at them all. "Frank please tell us what is wrong with her, is she going to be okay?" she asked on the verge of tears herself.

"About seven of those bottles are antiviral, two are for pain, one to stop the pain from the antiviral, and another to stop the pain from the antinausea drugs she needs to keep the first pain pill down and that doesn't include antibiotics, antidepressants, sedatives..." He listed off then started to cry. He stopped talking covered his face and started to cry. Jeremy was angry now. "Are you happy?" he asked glaring at Michael.

Michael sighed "I'm sorry Jeremy were just trying to figure out what's wrong with you mom," he said apologetically.

Frank lifted his head, he wasn't even worried about being embarrassed; he was just too tired. "HIV and the stuff they gave her to keep it from turning into AIDS for the next decade did what you saw in there. And I really don't want people in and out of her gawking at her."

Claudia Joy lost her control at hearing this, she got up and walked out to the porch, she didn't want to used Frank or Jeremy more that they already were. Michael just stared; he had no idea what to say.

The gentleman in Frank was sorry he upset Claudia Joy. He rose without a word and went to her. She was sitting on the steps with her head in her hands sobbing into her palms. Frank sat next to her and slid his arm around her shoulders, "I'm sorry I told you like that."

"Its okay, I'm sorry I ran out I don't want to upset you or Jeremy anymore than you are, she got this from the attack?" she asked.

"Yeah," Frank replied. "She is so sick from the medicine that she has to take medicine to deal with the effects and those medicines have affects so those need to be treated with medicines, she needs me constantly."

"I'm so sorry Frank, I can't imagine how hard this must be for you" she said. "And don't worry Michael won't have a problem with it if you have to stay home, I will make sure of it, she needs you" she added

"Won't be necessary, Claudia Joy," Frank told him. "Jeremy is home another month and Mrs. LeBlanc has been a Godsend for us. Did you know that a nauseous person can hold down hot cocoa made with heavy cream?"

"Yeah, I drank it all the time when I was pregnant with Emmalin," she replied.

"The only thing Dee could hold down for days on end," Frank smiled. "She doesn't want you to see her like this Claudia Joy but I think you need to see her and I know she misses you."

"I would love to see her, I've missed her like crazy," she said.

"Go ahead," Frank said quietly. "I'm going to talk to Michael and Jeremy about setting up some more regular help for her."

"Okay," she hugged him quickly and went inside and to the bedroom to see Denise while Frank went to talk to Jeremy and Michael.

Claudia joy made her way to the bedroom, she went inside and saw Denise lying there asleep but moving about trying to ease her pain, and she walked over and sat beside her on the bed.

Claudia Joy took her hand and held it, "Ssh," she soothed. Denise recognized the foreign touch and tried to get away.

"No," she whined but didn't open her eyes just continued to try and escape the touch.

"Denise, it's Claudia Joy," she told her friend. "You're safe honey. I'm here and Michael, Frank, and Jeremy are in the living room. No one is going to hurt you."

She whimpered in her sleep. "No...No," she continued to mumble.

Claudia Joy sighed helplessly and went to the door, "Frank!"

"Yeah," he said looking up at Claudia joy as she walked into the room.

"I touched her hand and now she's agitated. I'm sorry," she said.

He sighed. "That's all right, it's not your fault, I'll be back in a minute," he said and went to Denise's side.

She was whimpering and crying in her sleep, she was moving her legs up and down and trying to fight off invisible demons.

Frank sat beside her, he put a hand on her shoulder, to which as also tried to fight, and not realizing it was him

"Dee," Frank whispered. "It's me...it's just me touching you, Baby. Open up your eyes for me."

She opened her eyes a little and whispered, "Frank."

"Yeah, it's me. Claudia Joy came to see you," he soothed. "I'm going to bring her in."

"No!"She said quickly and looked terrified.

"Yes," Frank argued. "She needs this Dee. She needs this and so do you."

"No Frank I don't want her to see me like this, she won't want to be around me anymore when she finds out, she will be disgusted," she said. "I don't want to see anyone."

"She knows," Frank replied. "I told her and she wants to see you. She cried when I told her Dee."

"Sh...She knows, why would you tell her, I didn't want anyone to know," she said upset that he had told something so private.

"Michael and I got into an argument, and then they came over here and saw me feeding you. I had to tell them," Frank told her. "I need a friend in this too and next to you, Michael is my best friend and Claudia Joy is yours."

She sighed, "Okay, you're right, I'm sorry," she apologized. "Tell her to come in here" she said.

Frank went and called Claudia Joy who came in quickly, "How are you feeling, Sweetie?""

"Okay for now, I'm sorry I pushed you away earlier didn't realize it was you," she said.

"That's okay," Claudia Joy said nodding to Frank to go talk to Michael. "That man is over the moon in love with you," Claudia Joy said watching Frank leave.

"Yeah I know, he has been so great through all of this," she said smiling watching him go.

Frank left the ladies to talk and sat down with Michael, "I think we'll get ten minutes before I have to go back in there."

"Is there anything I can do Frank, you name it and you got it," he said comfortingly.

"Find a cure for AIDS," Frank said sarcastically. "Help me replicate myself so I can do my job and tend to her all day."

Michael sighed; he knew this was hell for Frank. "Frank if you need some time off, I can get it for you, no questions asked," Michael told him.

"Can't," Frank sighed. "Can't afford to run out on leave time now." He said as the phone rang. "Excuse me."

Frank answered the phone in his usual manner. The voice said, "All the piss and vinegar is drained; now it's only a matter of time...the HIV will kill her slow, if she's lucky I'll kill her fast...and make you watch."

Frank grew angry fast "Listen here you bastard, you have already done enough damage, if you come near her again, I will kill you myself" Frank threatened

"You won't even know I'm there, until it's too late," the voice said again the hung up leaving Frank red faced and shaking with fury.

"Frank, who was that?" Michael asked only hearing his side of the conversation

"Denise's rapist," Frank said flatly. "That's the third or fourth one I've gotten and she doesn't know."

"Frank, you need to go to the MP's," Michael told him.

"Why? They didn't protect her when she was raped ten feet from the gate why should I trust them to protect her now?" Frank asked. "I'll take my chances alone."

"Okay, but I'm here to help, they won't go near either of you if I can help it," Michael said angrily.

"Let them try, if they get within ten feet of her I'll kill them Delta style," Frank swore.

Michael smile, Frank looked at his watch it had been almost half an hour since Claudia Joy had went in to see Denise.

"I better go check on Denise," Frank said rising "I want to get her into the bathtub before the pain gets her too badly..."

Frank walked in to see his wife sleeping peacefully and Claudia joy was sitting beside her.

Frank frowned, "Is she in any pain?"

"Doesn't seem to be, she's been asleep for about twenty minutes," she said smiling.

"I'm afraid to leave her and have her wake up when it gets bad and have it take hours to contain it," Frank sighed. "But if she's sleeping peacefully..." He was lost and it was starting to show.

"Frank lie down and get some sleep, if you don't mind I am going to stay here tonight, I'll sleep on the couch, but you need sleep and I want to help take care of her," she said smiling at her sleeping friend.

"She's lost a lot of weight but you can't lift her Claudia Joy," Frank sighed.

"Yeah I can, she weighs as much as Emmalin does and I still end up carrying her to bed most night because she falls asleep in the living room," Claudia Joy laughed.

Frank looked shocked, "Still, I appreciate your help but I'm her husband, I need to be the one to care for her."

"Yeah and you need to be healthy to do that," she said smiling so he wouldn't get upset "Your running yourself into the ground," she added. "Please, let me help you, you and Denise are like family and that's what family does, they help each other."

"Okay," Frank nodded. "But Jeremy will sleep on the couch, you can have his room."

"I can sleep there it's no big deal, he needs to rest as much as you do," she said.

"Claudia Joy, the men that did this to her are still out there and they call here periodically to threaten me. I don't want them to brutalize another woman," Frank told her. "Michael knows, we're on alert, but I'd rather the boy be out there."

"Okay, but I swear they come near her, and I won't be responsible for my actions!" she said angrily how dare they torment her friends.

"You know, somehow I believe that," Frank chuckled. "Thank you so much."

Claudia Joy smiled and went to Jeremy's room and laid down listening closely in case Denise needed her, Frank slipped in beside his wife careful not to wake her and was out as soon as his head hit the pillow


	11. Chapter 11

Another week passed. Some of the initial side effects were beginning to fade but Denise still required more care than she liked. Frank was working himself into the ground even with the help from their friends. One night after a long phone call he was walking to his car when he felt something sharp jab into his side.

He grabbed his side and tried to turn to see if he could see anyone, but as he moved he was grabbed from behind and had a plastic bag pulled over his head. For the next ten minutes two or three people punched, kicked or swiped at him. He fought as much as he could struggling for breath and fighting against fatigue, finally with a final kick to his already bruise body the assailants left him lying on the ground bleeding and fighting to stay conscious.

Frank was fighting to stay conscious; he heard footsteps on the pavement and tried to shield himself not realizing it was Michael leaving the office.

Michael saw Frank's truck but not him, he knew Frank left at least ten minutes before he did; he got closer to his friend's car and saw him lying on the ground.

"Oh my God, Frank!" he said and quickly made his way to him kneeling down to see the damage that had been done.

While Michael was looking over Frank's wounds Jeremy was fighting a battle with his mother at home. Frank was very late and Denise was getting upset.

"Where is he? He should be home by now," she said on the verge of tears.

"I don't know mom," Jeremy comforted. "I'm calling his phone, but he's not answering. He's got to be in a meeting."

"What if something happened to him?" she said a broke down sobbing.

"Mom, he's fine okay," Jeremy said holding her to him. "What do you need Dad for? You feeling sick? You hurting?"

"No, I just want him home, I want him to be here with me," she said crying.

"I know Mama," Jeremy said. "I'll call him again."

"Hello," Michael said answering Frank's phone.

"Sir?" Jeremy asked moving so his mother didn't hear him. "Where's my dad?"

"I need to get him to mercer. He was attacked, "he told the young man "don't mention this to your mother, we don't want to upset her," Michael told him.

"What am I going to tell her, she's crying for him already? She says she's fine but I don't believe her," Jeremy said starting to panic. "Is he hurt bad?"

"He is pretty beat up, but he will be fine," Michael assured him.

"What's going on Michael?" Frank asked getting more control over his senses.

"I'm taking you to mercer, just stay still, you're going to be fine," he said.

"I can't go to Mercer, Dee needs me at home," Frank said. "She gets really upset at night."

"You can't go home Frank, you have to be checked by a doctor, Jeremy is with Denise," he assured him.

"I'm going home to my wife," Frank insisted. "Once she's sleeping I'll get checked out."

"Frank, do you really want her to see you like this?" Michael asked.

"What's my face look like?" he asked. "They had a bag over it, can't be that bad."

"It's bruised," Michael answered.

"Where?"

"Your left cheek," he replied.

"I'll blame it on a chute backlash," Frank said after thinking. "I've had that before. Bind up my side and get me home."

"Okay, you win," Michael sighed and drove him home.

Michael dropped Frank off and he went inside the house, he could hear Denise's cries coming from the bedroom, he could tell she was in bad pain; he went in and saw Jeremy trying to help but it wasn't working, she was curled up into a ball sobbing.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" he asked moving to the bed slowly as not to trigger his own pain. "How long has she been like this?"

"About an hour or so, she is making herself sick from crying," Jeremy said filling his father in on what was going on.

"What got her so upset?" he asked sitting down on the bed and wincing as he slid closer to Denise.

"She got scared when you didn't come home on time and panicked," he replied.

"Dee," Frank said gently. "I'm home baby. Come here...Tell me, Angel. What hurts?"

"My back, legs, neck. My throat is burning," she said still sobbing.

"Okay, tell how I can help," he said rocking her gently in his arms. He was breaking out in a sweat from his own pain.

"I want to try and see if a hot bath help, I can't stand this pain," she cried.

"Okay, Jeremy's going to carry you in and I'll help you bathe, okay?" he said praying she said yes.

"O…Okay," she said, she just wanted this pain to hurry and go away.

Jeremy took Denise to the bathroom and ran the hot water. Frank helped her get down to her panties then Jeremy laid her in the tub. "How's that honey?" Frank asked starting to feel dizzy. He was still bleeding.

"Better," she said, the crying had stopped but she was still shaking slightly.

"Good," Frank smiled. "What had my girl so upset?"

"You were late, I got scared something had happened to you," she said, she looked at him and could tell something wasn't right, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just...tired," Frank said reaching into the warm water to run her legs.

"I was so scared when you didn't come home," she told him; she closed her eyes and relaxed at his touch.

"It was a long day," he said softly massaging the sore muscles. "How did you do today otherwise?"

"Good, I didn't start having pains until I started throwing up," she replied.

"Good, I'm glad," Frank said faltering a bit. "Ready for bed, baby? I'm going to fall over if I don't get to sleep soon."

"Yeah, let's get some sleep, you look exhausted honey," she said smiling at him.

Frank got Jeremy to help Denise to bed and she fell asleep quickly. Frank was leaning against the wall to keep from falling over as he went to join Michael and Jeremy in the kitchen. "She's out for now, but probably won't be for long. I can't risk leaving her."

"You need to see a doctor Frank," Michael told him.

"Can't leave her. I don't think it's that bad, just a superficial wound," Frank sighed opening his shirt and removing the makeshift bandages. "What do you think, as a soldier, not a friend?"

"It looks bad no matter how you look at it," Michael replied.

"Can you field dress it?" Frank asked. "Dee's got a suture kit in the truck."

Michael sighed. "Sure, but you need to see a doctor as soon as you can," Michael told him sternly.

"Okay, just clean it and sew before she wakes up," Frank said.

Michael cleaned the long, deep wound and sewed it up with thread from the suture kit in the truck. Frank washed his hands and face and with Michael's help cleaned the rest of the small cuts on his body. It was nearly midnight before he fell into bed beside Denise ordered to spend the day at home resting.

It was a few days later Frank had been able to hid his injuries from Denise but today, she noticed he was walking funny and asked, "Honey, are you okay? You seem to be in pain," she said.

"Oh yeah, I over did it a little bit in the gym that's all," he said making light of it. The trust was he was in significant pain and felt downright sick. His side was burning.

"Liar, its more than that, I can tell," she said smiling. "Now tell me the truth," she said looking him straight in the eye.

"I'm not lying, Dee, I've never lied to you, ever," he said lying about not lying.

"Frank, I know when you are hurt and right now you are. Why are you lying to me?" she asked a little hurt.

"Don't' want to upset you," he sighed. "Got hurt on a jump, it's no big deal, just getting old," Frank sighed hoping she'd buy that one.

"I wouldn't get upset, you should have just told me, and by the way, you are not old," she said laughing slightly

"I'm sorry; I've just been so worried about you. Feel up to walking a bit today, sit in the sunroom?"

"Yeah actually, might do me some good to get out of this room for a while," she replied.

Frank helped her up and hovered as she went to the sunroom to sit and look out. He sat beside and snuggled her, it was as if their lives were normal. He didn't know when he dozed off, he only knew at some point Denise's hands turned into ice cubes and something was jabbing a red hot poker into his side.

"Frank, are you okay?" Denise asked waking him and making him aware of the pain and heat in his body.

He shifted but was clearly disoriented, "Yeah, fine."

"No you're not, you're burning up," he said as she felt on his skin.

"It's the desert, baby, 'posed to be hot," he slurred shifting away from her ice cold hands.

"Frank we aren't in the desert," she said confused.

"Dee?" he asked finally looking at her. "What are you doing here?"

Now she was confused and heading straight for worried. "Frank, I live here, honey your at home," she said.

"Camp's like home, not home without Denise," he murmured. "You aren't Dee Jordy."

"Frank, it's me, Denise," she said looking at him strangely.

"Sorry...sorry...love her Jordy, it's wrong, love Denise,"

Denise was getting angry now, why was he talking about Jordana? Had something happened between them in the desert? "Frank, it's me, Denise," she said shaking him slightly.

He jolted and seemed to come back into his senses, "Dee? You okay, Baby?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, but you aren't, you are burning up honey," she said worried about him.

"Let's get you to bed," he said trying to stand. He did it but the pain in his side made him double over. Jeremy came in and called out to his folks, "Dad? Mom?"

"Out here," Denise replied. "Jeremy, come quick something is wrong with your dad!" Denise said and tried to help Frank hold himself up.

"Dad?" Jeremy said rushing to Frank. "Mom, lay him down. I think he popped a stitch."

"Stitch!" she said shocked. "What the hell does he have stitches for?" she asked angrily.

"Mom, don't get upset," Jeremy said. "He got hurt a couple nights ago, when he was late, I think mugged or something. General Holden sewed him up really well."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

"You were in a lot of pain," Jeremy said. "He didn't want to upset you." Jeremy ripped away Frank shirt, there was blood and puss oozing from the wound.

"Oh my!" Denise exclaimed. "Jeremy call Michael, he needs to go to the doctor. Now!" she ordered her son.

"Mom, don't touch his wound," Jeremy warned when he saw Denise reach for it. "You might infect him."

She jerked back quickly, that was the last thing they needed was for him to get it.

Jeremy brought her some latex gloves and she pulled two on each hand before using a two by four to stop the bleeding. Jeremy called Michael and he was there in minutes. "What happened?" he asked as he watched Denise tend to her husband.

"We came out here to sit and fell asleep, the next thing I know he is running a fever and talking out of his head, we think he popped a stitch."

"He was supposed to go to the doctor the next day!" Michael said angrily. "Frank, can you hear me?"

He didn't respond.

"Frank!" Michael said louder. His friend moaned and opened his eyes. "Look at me Frank!"

Frank opened his eyes and tried to focus on the voice talking to him

"We're going to the hospital," Michael said trying to get Frank to understand. Weakly Frank shook his head, "No...Hospital. Stab wound make a report, make a report they come after Dee."

"They aren't coming after Denise, we will keep her safe, but you have to go to the doctor," he said.

"No doctor," Frank said firmly. "No."

"Frank, you have to, come on!" Michael said and helped Frank up while Jeremy took over for his mother and applied pressure to the wound

"No," Frank said with more clarity. "No. Michael, please, no, you know we can't."

"We're going to call Roxy and have her come stay with Denise, now come on, you have to go," Michael told him trying to get him to understand the seriousness of the injury.

"No," Frank said. "No hospital, no doctors. No."

They got Frank loaded in Michael's truck as he continued to argue with them. Michael called and told Roxy what was going on and she was there in no time.

"Off post," Frank told Michael. "Off post."

"Okay but we have to hurry," he said.

"I want to go with him, Roxy," Denise told her friend as Roxy gave her a cup of tea to drink. "He needs me."

"I know you want to but he will be fine, he will be home before you know it, just try and stay relaxed," she said.

"That wound is badly infected, they won't let him come home, he shouldn't come home," Denise said. "I want to go to him, he's in pain and I need to hold him like he holds me.

"Denise, you can't honey, you have to stay here, Michael and Jeremy are will him, he will be fine," she said trying to calm her.

Denise nodded, and then started to cry, "I think he had an affair Roxy."

Roxy was shocked "What do you mean you think he had an affair, when/'she asked

"He fell asleep and the fever got him disoriented. He called me Jordy, he told her he loved me and "it" was wrong," Denise managed through tears. "I don't know who that is, I've never heard of the person and he thought I was her. I want to confront him but he's only with me right now because of the attack and my being sick, I know that."

"No Denise, he loves you, I don't think he ever stopped, and like you said, he had a fever, he was disoriented, he didn't know what he was saying;" she said hoping she was right.

"I'd like to lie down, if that's all right?" she asked her friend. "Tired. Can you pick up my meds for me? Frank sent them in earlier."

"Sure, let's get you to bed, then I will go pick them up while you're sleeping," she said and placed her arm around Denise to help her to the bed.

Roxy helped Denise back to bed then went to pick up her medications while Michael and Jeremy were tending to Frank at another hospital. He was angry they'd made him go and the longer it took for him to be seen by a doctor the more upset he became. "I have to get home; we'd been up for hours she's going to need me."

"No Frank, Roxy is with her, she is alright, just try to relax, the doctor should be in shortly," Michael told him.

"Roxy can't calm her like I can," Frank sighed. "I'll be fine, let's go."

"No Frank, you have to wait to be seen, you at least need antibiotics and pain killers," Michael said sternly.

Frank rolled his eyes but soon the doctor did come in. They filed a report with the police, had the wound cleaned and redressed, then he signed himself out. He dozed on and off in the car on the way home but once they arrived he rushed inside, he had to make sure Denise was okay even though he was still running a fever himself.

Frank walked in he heard Denise and Roxy in the bedroom, sounded like Denise was getting upset but not too bad as of right now, he took off his boots and jacket gently and made his way in to check on the women..

"How is she?" he asked Roxy the moment he saw her.

"Okay right now, but I'm glad your back, she is getting more upset by the minute," she said holding Denise's hand trying to keep her calm.

"Thanks, I've got it from here," Frank said sitting beside Denise. "I'm here, Dee. I'm home, it's okay, you're okay."

"Why did they let you come home? You need to be in the hospital, you are badly injured, I needed to be with you, I'm sorry I wasn't there," she said getting more upset.

"You were where you needed to be," Frank comforted. "I need some painkillers and some antibiotics and a little rest, that's all." He lifted her hand and kissed it, she could still feel the fever in his skin.

"You're still running a fever," she said fussing over him.

"The cut got infected, it's nothing," he said trying to shush her. "Close your eyes for me, get some rest, I know you're tired."

"But..."she said still fretting over him fighting to stay awake.

"Nothing, I'm going to lay down too just as soon as take my medications," Frank assured her. "Rest, baby. I'll be right beside you."

She nodded and closed her eyes, she was still worried over him but she couldn't stay awake any longer.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next few days Frank noticed a change in Denise. The side effects from the pills seemed to be getting worse, he could see she was visibly weaker and in more pain but she'd only let him hold her when it was at its peak and then it seemed it was more from need than desire.

Jeremy had helped his mother to the living room one morning to receive guests; Frank woke up to voices and an empty bed. He dressed quickly and went to see what was going on. "Morning, I didn't know we were having company," he said giving Denise a kiss on lips.

She didn't respond to his kiss only looked at him with a hint of pain and anger in her eyes. The Holden's arrived and behind them was Roxy.

They all sat down in the living room to visit with their friend, Frank sat beside Denise but she wouldn't even look at him.

"I'm so glad you seem to be feeling better, Denise," Claudia Joy smiled. "And you too Frank you're looking more rested."

"Yeah, I feel better today than I have in weeks," Denise replied smiling at her friend.

"Good, I'm glad," Claudia Joy smiled. "Maybe, if you're up to it, we can all go to dinner soon. Would you like that?"

She smiled, "Yeah, that sounds great," she said. "Might do me some good to get out of the house," she added.

"It's a plan," Michael said watching the body language between Frank and Denise. He'd seen it before, she was pushing him away again, she didn't need him anymore and now she was ready to cast him aside. Frank noticed this too and it stung. When their guest left and Roxy had helped Denise to bed, he went to try to talk to her.

He walked in, she was lying in bed facing away from him, he went over and put a hand on her shoulder and again she shrugged him off.

"What is wrong, Dee?" Frank asked. "You hurting?"

"No," she said simply then got quiet again.

"Then what is it, Baby? You're upset I know that. Tell me, Angel, please," Frank pleaded.

"It's nothing Frank, I don't want to talk about it right now," she said trying not to cry, but refusing to even turn in his direction.

Frank moved back from her, "Michael was right," Frank sighed. "You wanted me when you needed me now you're feeling better so I'm done, is that it?"

"No Frank that's not it, I just don't understand how you could do that to me," she said her voice filled with emotion "How could you?" she asked.

"Do what to you?" Frank asked honestly confused now. "What did I do?"

"Who is Jordy, Frank?" she asked.

"What?" Frank asked caught off guard. "Where did you hear that name?"

"You called me that the day you were took to the hospital, you were talking out of your head, you called me Jordy and said you couldn't do this to Denise! Now who is she?" she asked getting angry.

"She's a friend, a colleague I worked with in Iraq," Frank replied. "She's smart, powerful, and pretty; she's a lot like you. One day we had lunch together and talked about love and vows and commitment, we argued and I lost my temper. She offered to make coffee for me, real US coffee and I went to her quarters just to clear the air. She kissed me and I let her but it didn't go farther than that."

"That bull Frank, if it didn't go any further why did you try to hide it from me," she asked now in tears.

"I was ashamed, and I know how my heart hurt when I found out about you and that guy and I couldn't let you feel that much pain. I just couldn't do it," Frank said getting off the bed.

She started sobbing. "How could you do that to me Frank, I know I hurt you, but at least I was honest with you, I admitted what I did, but you hid it from me, that's what hurts more than anything," she said.

"Oh come off it, Denise," Frank said his temper getting the best of him. "A kiss in her barracks is nothing compared to a weekend romp in the hay with a double amputee, Dee, my God! Was he the only one or have there been others? Maybe this latest mess we're in is a result of your "free love" lifestyle and not that damned attack!"

Denise was extremely hurt now, she turned around quickly. "Yes, Frank he was the only one, I swear on my life he was the only one, I didn't get this from being careless Frank! I was brutally attacked, now I am going to die, but you know what, it isn't your problem, I am going to go stay with Roxy starting tomorrow so you won't have with the slut anymore, because apparently that's all I am to you!" she yelled.

"Why wait?" he asked bluntly. "You said today was a good day, pack your things and go."

"Fine," she said and got up, ignoring the pain shooting through her legs back and neck, she went to the closet and got her suitcase down and began packing.

Denise was gone for about three hours when Jeremy came home. His father was drinking a beer on the sofa staring at a picture of the three of them the day he was born with silent tears running down his cheeks.

"Dad, what's wrong? Where is mom? Is she okay?" Jeremy asked walking over to sit beside Frank.

"I don't know if she's okay, she at the LeBlanc's," Frank replied. "I have no idea if she's okay; part of me doesn't even care."

"Dad, you don't mean that, what happened? You to have a fight?" he asked trying to get to the bottom of this.

"You could say that," Frank sighed and leaned back. "She knows about Major Davis and didn't believe that nothing happened."

"How did she find out?" he asked.

"I told her that day we went to the hospital," Frank frowned. "Then, well, it really hit the fan."

Jeremy sighed, "I'm sure she knows nothing happened she is just upset, and so are you, you need to go over there, talk to her and work things out."

"There's no working this out, not after the things I said," Frank took a sip of his beer. "No, I lost my temper, we have that in common you and me and it is almost always destructive."

"Dad, she will forgive you, she loves you, and I know you still love her," he said trying to convince his dad to go make things right.

"I do love her, that's why it hurts so damned much to know she...When I married her she was a virgin, but some other things had happened to her so her nerves on our wedding night were more than just jitters, I promised her I'd never let another man touch her, I never thought for a second she'd want one to do it," Frank sighed. "And she did she had an affair and that hurts, that really hurts."

"I know dad and you have every right to be hurt, but you can't let this go, you both love each other, you need to work things out," he said.

"Get's worse," Frank said. "Before she left I...I said she probably got the HIV from screwing around with other men and not from the attack. She'll never forgive me for that, she'll forgve those bastards that raped her before she'll forgive that. Can't be saved, not after that."

"Dad, how could you say that?"he asked him shocked "Okay, we can fix this, go over there apologize, tell you love her, doo everything you can to make things right" he added

Frank shook his head, "Can't do that Jeremy. I just don't have it in me anymore. I'm so sorry, Son. I'm so sorry."

"Alright dad," he said getting up and walking out the door.

Jeremy drove around for awhile collecting his thoughts. His parents had to be together, they had to be, one could not exist without the other, and he knew that. Finally he knew it was time to man up and take charge, if his folks weren't going to fight for their family, he would. He knocked on the LeBlanc's door and waited.

Roxy came to the door. "Jeremy, hey, you heard about what happened?" she asked moving aside to let him in.

"Yeah, Dad's pretty tore up over it," Jeremy sighed. "How's my mom?"

"Not good, she is in the guest room she won't stop crying, she keeps saying you dad is right and she is a slut," she told him.

"Other than that, though?" Jeremy asked.

"She is okay, I think she is in pain, but not too bad," she replied.

"Let me go see her. Dad feels terrible but he doesn't think she'll forgive him for what he said," Jeremy told her. "Thanks for helping her."

"No problem, go on in," she said motioning toward the guest bedroom.

Jeremy went to his mother; she was crying into the pillow she had been clinging to like a lifeline. Jeremy sat next to her and stroked her hair, "Mom? Mom, it's okay. It'll be okay."

"No Jeremy it won't," she cried "He called me a whore, Jeremy."

"He was hurt, Mom," Jeremy soothed. "He didn't mean it, you know he has a temper, he just lost it that's all. If he hates anyone right now it's himself."

"Then why isn't he here, why did you have to come in his place?"she asked

"He's lost his fight," Jeremy replied. "He's surrendered. Just keeps saying he doesn't have it in him anymore."

"See, he gave up on me, he doesn't love me anymore," she cried.

"He gave up on himself because he loves you too much," Jeremy corrected. "He's in a lot of pain and he's held it all in for you. He doesn't think what he said is forgivable, he's put himself one level below those animals that attacked you. It hurts me to see you both in so much pain and I don't know how to fix it. How do I fix this, Mom?"

"You can't, he and I have to work through this, but we can't until he comes here and talk to me, but do me a favor okay," she said.

"What?" he asked hugging her.

"Go home and tell your father I said he is nothing like those animals, he is better than them no matter what, and tell him I love him," she said.

"Why don't you come home with me? You can tell him, it's you he needs," Jeremy suggested. "Just like he's what you need."

"What if he doesn't want me there, he told me to leave" she asked, afraid he would push her away.

"He didn't' mean it, and if he did I'll bring you back here," Jeremy offered. "But he won't turn you away, just like you didn't turn me away after what I did. Come on."

She sighed. "Okay," she said nervously and got up off the bed.

Jeremy drove Denise home, "I'm going to wait outside."

"Okay," she said and got out of the truck and made her way nervously to the door, she knocked and took a deep breath.

Frank didn't come to the door, he didn't care who was on the other side of it. He just sat.

Again she knocked

Again he ignored it and went to their bedroom. His body was still sore from the battering it took and his heart ached. They'd go away, nothing mattered anymore anyway. Not to him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: As usual we do not own anything and make no money from this at all. It's just fun! Sorry for the long time between updates, regular updates resuming this week. Let us hear from you. We love to see what our readers think.**

Denise finally got up the nerve to go inside. She used the key took a breath and walked through the door to total silence. "Frank?" she called out hoping he'd answer her but he didn't. She found him in their bathroom looking in the mirror, he had such a look of contempt for himself it broke her heart. She quietly went to him and slid her arms around his middle pressing her cheek to his back. "You're not like them. You're not," she whispered dispelling the fear Jeremy voiced for him his father a Roxy's. "I'm so sorry, Frank."

He turned and held her gently, "No I'm sorry for saying those things and for not explaining and…" She cut him off with a long kiss on the lips. Before either one realized it they were on the bed, he was leaning over her touching, kissing, cuddling, it felt wonderful to have her underneath him again, to have her want him to touch her. He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't realize she'd stopped responding and started crying. Her hands pushing at him and legs kicking at him broke through and quickly he moved off of her. "I'm sorry, I won't hurt you. I'd never hurt you, Dee, it's me sweetie." He wasn't sure at this point if he knew who he was or not she was fighting so hard against an invisible enemy.

His voice finally broke through the torment. She looked up at him, wounded, afraid, and perhaps more broken than the first he'd seen her, "Why didn't you stop it? Why didn't you help me? "She asked him with eyes as big as a kitten.

"I'm sorry Dee, I wish I could have stopped it, I'm so sorry your going through this, you don't deserve this," he said, he wanted to hold her but he was afraid it would scare her.

"I needed you. I called for you and you didn't come," Denise said so softly with no tears. "They raped me, Frank, and you let them. I don't understand why you didn't help me."

"Dee, I didn't let them honey, I didn't know until after you called me to come help you, remember? You called me and I came and picked you up," he said he knew she was still in shock and didn't know what she was saying.

"I called for you and screamed and screamed and you never came," she sobbed.

Frank sat close to her. "I'm so sorry Dee, I wish I could have stopped them, tell me what I can do to make this better," he said, he had never seen her like this and he hated it.

"I don't know anymore," she said. "Leave me alone." She rolled, curled into a ball, and rocked back and forth.

Frank tried to break through to her but, she didn't answer him; she kept rocking and staring at the wall not responding to him at all.

Slowly he put his hand on her shoulder trying not to scare her.

Nothing, just more rocking.

He took a deep breath, slid his arms under her gently and pulled her into his lap, hoping she wouldn't get scared and panic. She didn't, she didn't react at all, and she just kept that stoic rocking motion even in his arms.

Frank didn't know what to do, he kept holding her and with his free hand he grabbed the phone to call a person he knew could help.

Roland was sleeping when the call came in, "Burton," he said sleepily.

"Roland I'm sorry to call so late, Denise is in bad shape, she got scared, had a flashback to the night of the attack and freaked out, now she won't say anything she just keeps rocking back and forth and I don't know what to do" he said.

"Is she talking at all?" Roland asked him getting out of bed.

"No" he replied

"Is she responsive to pain?" Roland asked. "Try to pinch her or poke her."

Frank sighed but did as Roland asked; he pinched her but not hard enough to really hurt her

"Well?" he asked zipping his pants and packing up the baby.

"Nothing" he replied

"What about her skin? Is it cold, clammy, what?"

"She is clammy" he replied "What do I need to do" he asked

"Keep her warm, hold her, and talk to her like she can hear you because she can," Roland said. "I'm on my way."

"Okay, thanks Roland" he said hanging up the phone and turning his attention back to Denise

She kept rocking and stared straight at the wall.

"Dee, it's okay honey, you're going to be just fine" he said soothingly

Silence except Jeremy coming into the room. "Dad, I heard mom crying and then you on the phone. Is she okay?"

"She is in shock, Roland is on his way, he will know what to do, she is alright" Frank responded

"In shock?" Jeremy asked going to his mother. "Why?"

"She had a flashback to the night she was attacked" he said looking down at her

Jeremy moved towards her, "Mom? You're safe with us. Dad is holding you and I'm here too."

Denise didn't respond just kept rocking back and forth

"Mommy?" Jeremy said softly.

Roland arrives a few minutes later and went inside, he walked to the bedroom and saw Denise lying in Franks arms rocking but staying silent her husband and son looking worried

Roland placed the baby down on the floor in her carrier and went to them, "Denise, it's Roland. I know you're afraid but you're safe. Frank's here and he won't let anyone hurt you. Right, Frank?"

"Right, honey your safe, nobody is going to hurt you" he assured her

"What were you doing or talking about before this happened. I know a flashback but what triggered it?" Roland asked holding Denise's hand.

"She asked if we could...well you know, and I agreed, she was fine then she just snapped" Frank replied

"Okay," Roland said. "Lay her down on the bed. Jeremy, can you mind the baby for me please?"

"Sure" Jeremy said and took the baby to the living room to watch her; Frank laid Denise down on the bed gently

"Lean over her and talk to her, look into her eyes, and reassure her that you love her, that you need her, and that you understand her fear."

Frank did as Roland said "Dee? Baby, you alright? I'm right here, I love you, so I need you to snap out of it for me okay, I know your

scared but I'm right here, I'm not going to let anything happen to you "he assured her

She stopped rocking but didn't speak. She blinked and looked at him with semi recognition.

"Hey, welcome back, how do you feel?" he asked smiling at her

"Tell her what you're feeling for her," Roland encouraged. "Tell her what it does to you to see her hurting. Tell her you wanted to save her."

"Dee, honey talk to me, it's killing me to see you hurting so bad, I wanted to save you I really did" he said

More recognition and a tiny whimper. "Tell her how feel about her. Tell her how you'll protect her."

"Dee I love you more than life itself and I am going to always be here to protect you, I won't ever let anyone hurt you again, I promise" he said soothingly

Tears leaked from her eyes and she reached for his cheek, "I know," she whispered. "I know, I love you."

Frank smile "I love you Dee, everything's alright," he said and put his hand on her arm

"Hold me?" she asked softly. Then notice Roland and recoiled, back to square one.

Frank sat down beside of her "It's okay Dee, it's just Roland, he won't hurt you, I promise "he said "Come here" he said and opened his arms giving her the option to come to him, it was her choice, he didn't want to push

She wrapped herself around him and hid in his embrace, "Make him leave please."

Frank held on tight and looked at Roland apologetically Roland smiled, he knew Denise was just scared, he quietly made his way out of the

house

"You scared me, Baby," Frank said loving her and holding her. "I was afraid Id' lost you."

"I'm sorry Frank, I didn't mean to" she said still crying

"It's okay," he soothed. "It's all right. You want to get some sleep? "

She nodded "Will you stay with me?" she said obviously still shaken up from the event of before

"Of course," Frank said kissing her cheek. "I'll hold you all night, okay?"

"Okay, I love you" she said her crying has stopped, she looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes, but was soon falling asleep in his arms.

Frank and Denise had been inseparable since the night she freaked out, she was slowly getting better, she had her good days and bad days she wanted more than anything to stop the medication and hoped Frank would let her

He refused though; steadfastly he wanted her to be with him as long as possible. Still, when she began dosing her new regimen, even Frank had a hard time refusing her. He was at work, just finishing a meeting with Michael about troop preparations when a hysterical phone call from Jeremy brought him home.

Jeremy called and said his mom was screaming in pain and vomiting, Michael l told Frank to go and take care of his wife and that's exactly what he did. He got home and as soon as he entered the house he heard his wife's violent screams coming from the bedroom and he rushed to her

"What on earth happened?"

"It's the medicine" Jeremy replied "dad, do something, she is in so much pain" he begged his father, he couldn't stand to see her like this

"Dee, Baby," Frank said kneeling next to her. "Tell me about it, Angel. Tell me and I'll help you I promise."

She couldn't speak, she could barely breath, she just continued to sob and scream in pain

"What did she take?" Frank asked. "Did you give her the Vicodin? "

"Yeah, the new meds the doctor prescribed" Jeremy answered quickly

"Did you try everything? The bath? "Frank asked trying to get Denise into his arms.

"I've done everything I could think of and nothing helps" he said

"Teas?" Frank asked hoping Jeremy forgot something

"yeah I tried that" he replied

"Get one of the pills that they gave me after my injury, we'll try that," Frank suggested. "Dee, where's the pain baby? Where is it? "

"Everywhere" she cried

"Where is it the worst?" he asked. "Show me, put my hand there."

She took his hand and placed it on her neck, then on her legs

"Okay, baby," he said gently then began rubbing her legs in slow circles all the while talking and promising to make it go away. Jeremy returned with the pill Frank wanted and they got her to drink it. Soon the screams dulled to cries, the cries to whimpers, the whimpers to sniffles, and finally the sniffles to Denise's terribly weakened voice. "Please," she begged him. "Please. No more."

Frank knew what she was talking about "Okay baby, no more pills, I can't stand to see you in that much pain, no more pills I promise" he said

"Thank you," she managed. and reached for him.

He sat next to her and took her hand "Your welcome love you" he said and kissed her head


	14. Chapter 14

It took her days to recover, Frank tended her day and night for the first few of them, then he could leave her for a few hours, until finally one day he left for work to come home and find the house spotless and the scent of pot roast filling the air.

She walked into the foyer to greet him. "Hey honey," she said smiling at him; she kissed him on the lips. "How was work?"

"Good," Frank replied. "What's all this?"

"Oh nothing, just feel great and wanted to do something productive, dinner will be ready shortly," she told him before turning and walking back to the kitchen to keep an eye on their food.

"You feel great?" Frank asked. "How?"

"Not sure, I think since I stopped taking the medicine I feel better than I have in months," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Good, that's good." Those were his words, but his face said different.

"What?" she asked noticing his expression.

"Nothing," he said. "I'm glad you feel better, Baby. That's good."

"Frank, I know you. What it is?" she asked.

"It's hard to be happy about you feeling good when the clock's running faster, that's all," he sighed. "And I feel terrible for this but, would you think about going back on the pills?"

"No!" She was firm, he would not change her mind. "I feel great and I want to enjoy time I have left, I don't want to be in pain anymore, Frank."

"I don't want you to be, but..." He swallowed hard.

"But what?" she pressed.

"I want us to grow old together, I want us to watch our son make it through OCS, see him get married, hold his babies in our arms, I want that with you or I don't want it at all," Frank had to hold breath to keep from crying.

"Frank, for all we know I will get to be here for that, and if I'm not you can't let our son or grandchildren forget about me, you have to go on living, okay? Promise me," she nearly begged.

"I don't think I can do that," Frank declared taking her into his arms. "You are my heart. You are not why I live, Dee, you are how I live. My heart beats for you, it has since I met you."

"Promise me Frank," she begged. "You can't let our son forget about me."

"He won't forget you, Baby," Frank assured her. "I promise you. May I kiss you, Denise?"

She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you," she whispered.

Frank went back for another kiss, this time he deepened it and pulled her closer. His hands roamed over her back, one slipped to the front to touch the side of her chest. She moaned into his kiss but didn't break until the need for air became acute. They broke only a moment before Frank had her in his arms kissing her as he carried her to their bed.

He laid her down gently never breaking the kiss; he slid his hand underneath her shirt to touch the skin of her stomach and sides. She responded, but not with fear. She reached for his shirt and pulled it out of his pants and over his head. She kissed his chest, his neck, and his cheeks and enjoyed his touch.

Frank did the same with her shirt, but paused waiting for her to stop him before he went any further.

"Okay," she whispered nodding her head. "Yes."

He continued and undressed her placing kisses on her stomach, neck, and finally lips.

She returned his attention touch for touch and kiss for kiss until before either realized it they had consummated their love and the renewal of their commitment to each other.

Frank held Denise close after and rubbed her arm absently with his own.

"We forgot about dinner," Denise said laughing from her place in Franks arms, not realizing that they had also forgot to use protection.

"I'll scrub the pan, you order the pizza," Frank chuckled.

"Mom? Dad?" Jeremy called coming home. "Something's burning."

Denise's eyes widened. "Crap I left the stove on, we have to get up," she said trying to hold back her laughter.

The door opened then and Jeremy went into the room, "Mom, are you ok...?"

She was so thankful she hadn't gotten up yet. "Yeah honey, I'm fine," she replied trying not to turn bright red.

Jeremy stared at his parents, they were in bed, without clothing, together, and he knew it only meant one thing but he still gaped at them with his mouth hanging open in total shock.

Denise was turning redder by the second, she covered her face with her hands embarrassed. "Can you leave please?" she asked hoping he would take the hint and leave so she could get dressed.

He kept staring, "Did you guys just..."

"Oh God!" Denise exclaimed. She turned five shades of red and Frank was dead silent. Finally he spoke. "Yes, Son. Now out!"

Jeremy couldn't move, he was too stunned, "Parents do that?"

Denise gave him a dirty look "Yes! How do you think you got here? Now go!" she commanded sternly trying not to break into fits of laughter. 

Finally he managed to leave; Denise looked at Frank who was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. He reached for her and gave her a long kiss, "What else didn't you teach him while I was away?

"Oh shut up!" She was now to laughing hysterically as she smacked him lightly on the chest.

With their clothes on and some of their dignity intact Frank and Denise emerged from the bedroom. Frank couldn't resist messing with Jeremy.

Jeremy was sitting in the living room not saying a word and red as could be, he looked up at his parents and turned nearly purple.

Frank went and sat next to him, "Son, I'm sorry," he said sounding so sincere and forlorn it got Jeremy's attention.

Jeremy looked at him and finally managed to say "I...it's...its...okay," but couldn't say anything else.

"No, there were a lot of things I should have done for you that I didn't, I failed you as a father," Frank said biting his cheek not to laugh.

Jeremy looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Umm, no Dad you didn't," Jeremy assured him, hoping to offer comfort, he knew his father felt as if he'd let him down.

"No, I did," Frank said. "And I'm going to make it up to you. After supper, how about we do some fishing, you and me?'

"Um, okay dad, sure," he agreed.

Frank smiled; this was going to be fun.

Denise fixed pasta to replace their scorched roast then Jeremy and Frank set out on their "father/son" time. She had just finished the dishes and was sitting down to read when they returned. Jeremy was laughing so hard he was doubled over and Frank was soaked to the skin.

"What on earth happened to you?" she said trying hard to hold back the laughter but failing miserably.

"Dad thinks he's a comedian now, dragged me all the way to the lake to have a talk you and I had when I was 9," Jeremy told Denise. "It's not every day you find your folks like that in the middle of the afternoon. Better, he told me what would happen to me if I got someone pregnant before we got married. That's when I knocked him into the lake."

"And I will get you back for that," Frank called from the bathroom where he was changing into sleep pants and a tee shirt.

All of a sudden Denise swore under her breath and ran to the bedroom, she looked at Frank "Oh my God!" she gasped wide eyed.

"What? I was only playing with him," Frank said thinking she was going to scold him.

"No it's not that," she began to pace with her hands over her face.

"What is it, Baby?" he asked going to her and holding her. "What?"

"Frank, we didn't...we didn't use protection," she said and closed her eyes to keep from losing it.

"We've been married 20 years baby I think we can skip it," Frank comforted. "Not that I'd mind having another Jeremy."

"Frank!" She said getting more upset and getting out of his arms and resumed pacing.

"What?" he asked her. "What is wrong? You scared?"

Frank, the HIV! We didn't use protection, what if I passed it to you?" There was true terror in her voice.

He froze, "Oh, Dee. I didn't even think. Don't worry, don't worry, it's no big deal."

"Frank, it is a big deal!" She was now in tears.

"Ssh," he said taking her into his arms. "Ssh. Tell me."

"Frank, if you get this then there is a chance that Jeremy could lose us both, I don't want him to go through that," she said tears streaming.

"He'll lose us both one day anyway, darling," he said rocking her. "Ssh, it's okay. It'll be okay. I knew what I was doing."

"What do you mean you knew what you were doing? Did you do this on purpose?" she asked getting more and more upset. How could he think of purposely infecting himself.

"I made love to my wife the way I always did, the way I always will, that's what I meant," Frank replied. "I didn't think of it then but I don't care about it now either."

"I don't want you to go through what I went through," she sobbed into his chest remembering the agonizing pain, the suffering she'd gone through, watching him do the same would kill her faster than any virus.

"I won't," Frank soothed. "I won't unless I take the drugs and I won't take them. That's all. I might be okay, too."

"I'm sorry," she apologized staying cuddled in close.

"It's not your fault," Frank comforted. "If I contracted it, then I did and that's that. Okay? Stop your crying."

As hard as she tried to stop she couldn't, she didn't want him to suffer but she didn't want him to die either. She didn't want their son left an orphan. The harder she cried the closer Frank held her. Finally he gave in. "Okay, okay, all right," he said. "I'll do it, calm down now, I'll do it."

Denise pulled back from him and smiled, "Thank you. Maybe for you it won't be as bad," she suggested. "And if it is I won't push, okay?"

He nodded and kissed her head, only time would tell.


	15. Chapter 15

Frank started the medication regimen the following morning then got up and went to work. Denise hoped and prayed he'd have an easier time than she did, but the part of her that suffered dreaded that. As a condition of him taking the pills, she had to resume taking hers as long as his effects were minimal. Still if it meant he'd be healthy as long as possible, she'd make that sacrifice.

By noon however Michael noticed Frank was pale and perspiring along with numerous trips to the bathroom. When he checked on his friend he made the executive decision to bring him home to his wife.

Denise was watching TV and reading when the two men came in. "Frank are you okay? What happened?" she asked concerned. He looked awful.

"Just feeling a little sick," he said gently. "Not too bad at all." He kissed her. "I'm going to get a nap and I'll call you later," he said to Michael.

Denise followed him to the bedroom. "We need to tell him," she said standing in the doorway.

Frank dropped onto the bed. "Tell him?" he said half asleep already.

"Frank we need to tell him about the medication, he needs to know, we can do it tomorrow," she decided since he was already out like a light.

Denise went back to the kitchen, Michael was still there, he was worried the stress of Denise's illness was weighing on Frank. She didn't see him, when she sat down on the sofa and started to cry.

Michael walked over and put an arm around her shoulder.

Denise startled at first and started to cry out then realized it was Michael and relaxed. "It's my fault," she cried into his arms. "All my fault."

"What's your fault Denise?" he asked keeping his voice low so he didn't frighten her.

"Why he's sick," she sobbed. "It's my fault, he's taking the AZT and all that stuff now too because of me."

"Denise what are you talking about?" he was confused.

"Last night we made love for the first time since he went back to Iraq last year, it was perfect, but we didn't protect him and now he has to take the drugs, he wants to let it go but I can't let him do that," Denise sobbed. "I can't."

"Okay Denise it's alright, it's not a definite he has it. We won't know for six months. Right?" he said trying to comfort her.

"Right, but he's going to suffer like I suffered and I can't stand that, he's taking the drugs because I asked him to do it, I stopped taking them," she confessed. "Not even Jeremy knows that.

"Ssh, it's alright. Does Frank know you stopped," he asked.

"Yeah, but he said if he does it for 30 days and has a better time of it than I did I have to start again," Denise sniffed. "I don't want to but I don't want him to suffer either."

"I know, it's hard to watch someone you love suffer. Frank felt the same way," he said.

"What's wrong? Did he say?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"Nothing but I could tell he is worried about you," he said.

"I meant, now, why did he come home?" Denise asked. "Did he ask to come home or did you make him come?"

"I made him, he was too sick to work," Michael answered.

"But sick how, he won't tell me and I have to know," Denise pleaded. "Please."

"Aching and nauseated, but it's not bad like you had it," he said.

"Thank you," Denise smiled. "I better tend to him. Pray for him, Michael. Will you? "

"I will, I will for both of you," he answered and hugged her. "If you need me let me know," he said.

Denise nodded and watched Michael leave before tending to Frank. She made a cool compress and steeped some of the tea she drank for relief and waited for him to wake up.

About an hour later he began to stir.

"Hey, Soldier," Denise smiled. "How you feeling?"

"Better," he said an tried to sit up and winced a little.

"What?" Denise said fussing. "What hurts?"

"It's nothing Dee, my back is aching a little, nothing I can't handle. Don't fuss over me, I'm fine," he promised.

"You fussed over me," Denise reminded him.

"Yeah, but you were in bad pain, I'm not," he reminded her.

"Any pain is too much," Denise said. "I am so sorry."

"It's alright Dee, I can handle this. Don't worry," he said soothingly trying to ease her fear.

"It's hard not to worry when you know you might have given the man you love a fatal disease," Denise said biting her lip. "What if you get really sick before I do?"

"Then I won't have to watch you suffer," he said not realizing it.

"But it's okay for me to watch you suffer?" Denise asked. "No, Frank that is not okay, all right? It's not."

"I know Dee, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry baby," he said not wanting her to get upset.

"Why did Michael bring you home?" she asked.

"Because he thought I was too sick to work," he told her.

"Do you think you are?" she pressed him.

"No, Dee I'm fine," he said.

"I made some tea, would you like some?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," he said and she went and got them both some and brought it back and handed it to him.

He took a sip and made a face, "My God, Denise what is this? It tastes like mud!"

She laughed slightly. "Yeah, but it helps with the pain, so suck it up and drink it," she said trying to make him laugh.

"I'd rather a massage," he said laughing. For him it was a minor annoyance at best, but might as well let her fuss and make the most of it.

She smiled at him. "Finish you "Mud" then I will give you one," she said using air quotes.

Frank managed to get the tea down and it did relieve some of the pain. His shoulders, hips, and knees were sore too, he did tell Denise this and hoped she'd not get too upset.

But of course she did. "I'm sorry Frank, this is my fault," she said.

"No, it isn't. I told you so you can help me feel better, okay?" he asked softly. "Some of that joint cream and I'll feel fine. I want to talk to you about something anyway."

"All right," she said and went to get the joint cream, she rubbed it on his aching bones, and then they settled down so they could talk.

He held her close and stroked her hair, "The night we first tried to make love, when you got so scared, do you remember any of that?"

"Not much," she said. "Just that I was terrified. Why?" she asked.

"You thought I was one of the men that hurt you, you were talking to them like you knew them, Dee," Frank said very gently.

"Was I?" she asked, genuinely confused. "What did I say?" she asked.

"You begged them not to hurt you of course, you told them you loved him too, you were talking about Getti, honey," Frank said holding her closer. "I think these men might have known him and they might know you."

"I don't know, maybe I did, and just didn't remember," she said racking her brain to try and remember that night.

"I think maybe we should ask CID to bring over some pictures of hospital staffers, see if anyone stands out for you," Frank suggested.

"O...okay," she said nervous about possibly seeing her attacker again.

"Does that scare you?" he asked her rocking her a bit.

"A little," she said quietly barely above a whisper.

"You don't want to find him, do you?" he asked after a minute.

She stayed silent.

"Just tell me you don't, and I'll never ask you again," Frank said gently. "But I'd like to know so I can protect you. It's easier if I know who to protect you from, but no matter what, I will protect you, okay? "

"I don't want to Frank, I don't want to have to see them again, I don't want to have to go through the pain of reliving that night over and over in my head, I just want it to be over," she said.

"Okay, then I'll just protect you from the world, okay? I'll keep you safe in my arms forever, I promise," he murmured holding her. "I love you.

"I love you too, thank you for understanding," she said.

"Dee, would you do something for me?" Frank asked after a minute. "I won't be angry if you say no, but I'd like you to think about it."

"Sure, what is it?" she asked.

"My bronze star came through and I'm getting a medal ceremony, I want you to be there with me when I receive it, at my side, like you belong," Frank said and waited.

She hesitated for a moment but she knew this was important to him. "Yeah, of course I will be there," she said trying to put on a brave face.

His face lit up and he held her so tightly she knew how much it meant, "Thank you. I wouldn't mean as much without you there."

She smiled "I wouldn't miss it," she said and kissed his cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a week later, Frank was handling his pain well and Denise had learned not to fuss over him as much, today was his ceremony and they were getting ready to go. Denise was nervous to leave the house but didn't let it show.

Frank was in full dress uniform and asked her to straighten his tie, her hands shook a little, "Dee, Jeremy is going to be right beside you and so is Roxy. Michael has extra MPs guarding the area so you'll be perfectly safe, all right? "

"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry I'm such a mess," she said smiling at him while she straightened his tie. She tried to calm herself down

"It's okay to be scared, I'm scared too that's why all the precautions, okay?" He kissed her cheek and held her close to him as if to give her strength.

"Okay, are you ready to go?" she asked him taking a deep breath.

"I am, you look beautiful," he said kissing her quickly before heading out.

Denise survived the ceremony but the party was another story. Half way through it she felt like she was going to be sick, she heard their voices, smelled their sweat, and started to panic. Jeremy noticed it first, then Roxy, but neither had any impact on her.

Denise was shaking and sweating, she was breathing hard; she felt as if she was suffocating.

"Frank" she said looking around frantically. "Frank? Jeremy, where is he? Where's is he? "

"He is around her somewhere; he is probably with General Holden. Want me to go get him?" He knew only his father was able to calm her when she got like this.

"Where is he, Jeremy? Where is he? " She said as a reply. She didn't hear him.

Jeremy got up to go find his father and Roxy sat beside Denise. "It's alright Denise, Jeremy went to find him, just try and relax."

Frank was enjoying a talk with Michael and another General from the Pentagon when Jeremy came to him and quite rudely interrupted. "Dad, I need to talk to you it's important"

"Jeremy, you salute an officer when you address him and you do not interrupt at all," Frank scolded.

"Sorry sir," Jeremy said but Frank could tell something wasn't right.

"Excuse use, Gentlemen," Frank said politely and waited until he was dismissed before asking "What's wrong?"

"Its mom, she is in full panic mode and she needs you," he whispered.

"Okay," Frank said and hurried to Denise. "What happened, Roxy?"

"She was fine one minute then she started to panic and asked where you were." She was trying to keep Denise calm

"I'm here now, Dee," Frank said kneeling. "What happened angel?"

"Frank there here, I can feel it, they are here watching me," she said in a shaky voice.

"Where? Can you show me? " Frank asked. If her attackers were there he wanted first dibs.

"I don't know where, but I know they are here I can feel it, I can smell them, they are going to try and get me again, Frank they want me dead" she said breathing heavily.

"No, nobody is going to get you with me here, okay. Let's get you home? " he said reaching for her."Can you walk? "

She nodded and stood, her legs were shaky and she tried to walk.

"Just hold onto me, I can't lift you," he said with both arms around her. "Jeremy, make my excuses, do it politely please."

"Yes sir" he said and went to make the excuses for his father's leaving, Denise walked to the car holding onto Frank and got in the passenger side of the car.

When he got her home she didn't speak she went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Frank sighed, she needed alone time, she'd been so brave. He waited for her to be finished, twenty minutes, then thirty, then he got worried and went to check on her. She was huddled in their shower sobbing, still fully dressed except for the areas of skin she's washed so raw there was blood. The water was ice cold now, but still she didn't move. Frank went in beside her and turned off the water, "Dee? What are you doing to yourself? "

"I can still feel them on me Frank, I can't make them go away," she sobbed.

"Nobody is here, Baby," he soothed. "It's just me. You are freezing, let's get you undressed and into bed." He touched her bloodied legs and hands without caution.

"Frank, the blood," she said still sobbing she was trying so hard to protect him.

"If I have it, I have it, anyway I don't have any cuts on my hands," he said. "Come on, hold onto me."

She did as he asked and held on tight, she buried her face in his neck and sobbed.

It was a strain on him carrying her to bed and she knew it, but he didn't complain. He got her dress off and wrapped her in some of his winter pajamas after carefully bandaging her legs and arms and putting aloe on the small burns she'd given herself.

She crawled under the covers and covered herself up to her neck all the while continuing to cry.

Frank sat beside her after shedding his ruined uniform, "What can I do Denise? Tell me please."

"Make this all go away, please just make it go away," she pleaded sobbing into his pillow.

"How, Baby? I don't know how," Frank said choking up. "I don't know how to help you."

"Just hold me," she begged. "Please just hold me that way nothing bad can happen to me"

"No, Denise," Frank said. "No, that will not work. I can't hold you forever no matter how much I wish I could."

She had finally exhausted herself from crying "I'm tired" she whispered and was fighting to stay awake.

"Sleep," Frank said rising to leave the room. "I'll be outside."

"Stay with me until I fall asleep," she pleaded in a low voice.

"I'll be right outside, honey," he said.

"Okay," she said sniffling and closed her eyes to try and make herself go to sleep.

Frank got his gun and started cleaning it, sitting outside the bedroom. It was all getting to be too much, he had to do something, so he did the only thing he could, he cried. That was what Jeremy found when he came home, his father with tears in his eyes and a gun in his hand on floor of the hallway.

Jeremy panicked "Dad, what are you doing? Why do you have your gun?"

"I don't know," Frank said. "I don't know how to help her, I don't know how to help you or me, I can't keep her safe, I can't keep her alive, I don't know."

"Dad your doing a great job, with all of this, your protecting her, if you weren't you wouldn't be sitting here with a gun," he tried to console his father, he knew this was hell on him, perhaps harder on him than on his mother. Frank was a doer, and if he can't do, he doesn't know how to handle it, Jeremy was the same way.

"Where the hell was I when they raped her then?" Frank shouted. "I was here licking my wounded pride while she was being brutalized like an animal! I was supposed to pick her up that night; she should have been with me!"

"Dad this wasn't your fault, you did nothing wrong," Jeremy said sternly but comfortingly.

"Yeah I did," Frank said rising and holstering his gun. "Watch over your mother."

"Where are you going?"he asked following him.

"Watch over your mother, please," Frank said a little firmer.

"Dad, tell me where you're going," he begged.

"Your mother!" Frank ordered. "Now!"

Jeremy sighed and went back to the hall and sat by his mother's door like his father asked, he was scared he was going to do something crazy.

Frank drove until he couldn't anymore. He got out at the shooting range and used his ID code to go inside. He looked at the targets; black, faceless like the men who hurt his wife. He raised the gun and fired emptying clip after clip into the paper background.

When he was finished, he turned around, secured and went home.

Frank got in his truck and drove home, he went inside and went toward the bedroom, Jeremy was still outside the door, now he was sleeping.

He went to his son and shook him, "Jeremy, go to bed. I'm here."

Jeremy opened his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked sleepily

"I feel better," Frank said even if it was only for the minute. "How's she?"

"Sleeping, she had a nightmare but I got her calmed down," Jeremy told him standing and stretching.

"Did she ask for me?" Frank asked. She always did.

"Yeah, I told her you were on your way and she calmed down," he replied.

"She still up?" Frank asked. "I need to talk to her."

"She might be, I'm not sure." Jeremy yawned.

"Go to bed," Frank told him. "I love you. And I'm very proud of you tending your mom for me."

"Thank you sir, goodnight, see y'all tomorrow." He headed straight to bed.

Frank was quiet going into the bedroom, Denise was sleeping but he needed her so much. He needed to hold her and feel her alive in his arms.

He went over to the bed and sat beside of her, and that was enough to wake her/ "Frank, that you?"

"Yeah," he said, his voice sounded hoarse and weak to her.

"You okay, whets wrong?" she asked sitting up and reaching for the lamp.

If she turned it on she'd see how much he'd been crying, "No, don't..." Too late.

She saw the redness of his eyes and cheeks. "Frank whets the matter, are you okay?" She was very concerned to see him this upset.

"Tonight I got out my old pistol, that one I keep locked up, loaded it and sat outside our bedroom door for five minutes and for most of that time I didn't know what I was going to do with it," he confessed. "I honestly didn't know."

"Oh my god, frank, please don't tell me you planned on using it on yourself!" She sounded horrified.

"I didn't plan to get it, I didn't plan to clean it, I didn't plan to do anything with it," Frank said. "That's what's wrong, Dee. I didn't know what I was going to do, what I wanted to do, finally I had to do something so I drove down to the target range and empty five clips into the paper and I felt better. Then I came in here and I looked at you and I want to get that gun again."

"What do you mean Frank?" she asked a little frightened.

"I got so much relief from doing something just something and I felt better, then I came back here and saw you sleeping there and I remembered holding you in that alley and all of that rage is back and it's choking me, Dee. I can't breathe, I can't sleep, I'm screwing up so bad at work Michael is getting annoyed with me and he's been covering my butt," Frank confessed. "Roland says not to tell you I want to find those bastards and choke the life out of them because I'll scare you, but you are my best friend, Dee, so I don't know where to turn."

"Frank I'm sorry all of this is falling on your shoulders, and I know you want to kill them for what they did to me, honey you don't have to be lost, you can always talk to me." She took his hand and held it tight in her own, he was her strength, and she was his.

"Can I?" Frank asked. "Can't I do that, everyone says no, the books, the shrinks, Hell even our own son says that."

"Don't listen to them Frank, you can always come to me, come here." She opened her arms like he had done so many times for her.

He fell into them and held onto her for dear life. "Just tell me what to do, Dee. Tell me how to make you all right again," he pleaded with her his head pillowed by her breast.

"Just don't do anything to make me lose you. I am going to get through this, I just need you to bear with me, it will take time but, with you by my side I will get through this," she said running her hands through his short hair to soothe him and calm him down.

"I don't work that way, Dee," Frank said settling into her arms. "I need to have orders; I need to have a plan. I need you to tell me what to do. Please."

"I can't Frank, because I don't know what to do either. All I know is that yes I'm hurting, I'm angry and I'm confused, but I know I am going to get through this, I have to," she said with more conviction than before, perhaps, for them confessing these things helped.

"Together in the field, right baby?" Frank asked snuggling her.

She smiled "Absolutely right, soldier," she replied and held him until he fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Frank went to work the next day and spent all morning making apologies for leaving his own party. He spent the afternoon trying to undo a huge mistake he'd made regarding troop movements and deployments. He was looking forward to spending the evening with Denise at the lake but again those plans changed when he arrived home to see the MPs surrounding his house.

Frank got out of his truck and ran up to the door, he showed his identification and told them this was his home. As soon as he was allowed inside he searched for his wife.

She wasn't anywhere to be seen. Jeremy was dealing with the MPs. "Dad!"

Before he could answer Jeremy, he saw the puddle of blood on floor.

"Oh God!" He was shocked and completely terrified, he looked up at Jeremy. "Where is your mother?" he asked frantically.

"Bedroom closet," Jeremy replied quickly. "She's not hurt."

Frank ran to the bedroom immediately and opened the closet door slowly so he didn't scare her; she was sitting in the corner rocking back and forth knees in her chest sobbing.

"Dee?" he said cautiously. "Come on out, I'm here."

She didn't move, just continued to sob into her hands.

"Can I sit with you? Can I hold you, Angel?" he asked moving slowly toward her.

She nodded slowly but didn't look at him.

He took her into his arms and rocked with her, "What happened? I saw blood."

"They were here, they left lilies at the door, I went to get them, I picked them up and there was blood in the bottom of the vase," she explained through tears. "I was terrified and I dropped it."

"Okay, it's all right," Frank said kissing her hair. "Honey, we need to tell the MPs about your flashback. We need to find these people."

"I don't want to see them again; I don't want to have to identify them. I'm scared." If here words didn't convince him the violent shaking did.

"If you ID them, we can have them arrested and put in jail for a long time," Frank reasoned.

"Will you be there with me when I do?" she asked tearfully.

"I'll be right outside the door, but I can't be with you, it's not allowed," he told her. "The MPs will be with you."

"O...okay, I will do it," she agreed, but she was still terrified of the concept of seeing her attackers.

"Good, I'm proud of you," Frank said kissing her cheek as his phone rang. It was Michael.

"Colonel Sherwood," Frank answered.

"Frank, get your ASS into my office NOW!" Michael shouted. "You just sent me deployment orders for a unit that's been gone for three weeks! This is the last straw!"

Frank sighed, "Yes sir, I will be right there."

"No," Denise looked at him. "No, please don't leave me. I need you please..." She'd gone from reasonably calm to totally hysterical in the space of five minutes.

"I will be right back baby, Jeremy will be here. Michael is mad and he wants to see me in his office," he explained gently so she'd understand.

"Please don't do this," she looked at him with those doe eyes and his heart melted. "I'm scared Frank. They were at our house today. OUR HOUSE!"

"Okay, ssh. It's alright, I'm not leaving you, it's alright. Let me call Michael back," he said soothingly rocking her back and forth to calm her

The call didn't go well, Frank was ordered to report but for the first time he disobeyed. He'd just gotten a hysterical Denise to sleep when Michael arrived at the house, he was angrier than Frank had ever seen him.

"Frank I gave you a direct order to report to my office and you disobeyed me! Where is your head?" he shouted at him, anger and even betrayal in his words.

"I know, Sir," Frank replied. "And I'm sorry. Denise needed me. I couldn't leave her."

"Frank, you have to get your head on straight, you can't keep screwing up like this!" Michael was at the end of his rope and the ropes of those above him.

"I'm not trying to screw up, but it's not easy to go for three months on an hour of sleep a night!" Frank snapped. "She gets better and someone does something to make her worse. She got flowers today, her favorite, with blood in the vase instead of water. I came home to MPs, blood on my floor and I thought Denise was dead for about five seconds until Jeremy told me she was in the closet. She hasn't hid like this in almost a month, and tonight she'd sleeping in there. I'm sorry I made mistakes, I'm sorry I disobeyed you, you'll have my resignation in the morning."

"Okay, Frank, calm down, don't do anything irrational. I'm sorry I got so angry, I didn't know the nature of the incident," he apologized. He felt bad, just when Denise was getting better, this had to happen and take them back to square one.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take. They've got me on blood pressure pills now, have to hide those from Dee so she doesn't lose it," Frank said his hands shaking. "I'm losing control of everything. I feel like I'm going out of my mind."

"Frank, I can't imagine how hard this is for you. Is there anything I can do? You just name it and you got it," Michael told him, he knew for this to be happening the situation was severe.

"I don't know," Frank sighed. "I don't know."

"Okay, calm down, go get some sleep, you need it. You have the weekend off; I don't want to see you back until Monday, alright?" Michael told him.

"I can't sleep," Frank confessed. "I watch her."

"Frank if she needs you, she will let you know, until then, you need to sleep," Michael said, he was worried about this friend, he could only keep up this pace for so long before getting very very sick.

"I don't watch incase she needs me, I watch her in case they are waiting," Frank admitted. "She cried for me when it was happening and I wasn't there to help her. I won't do that again."

"Do you want me to order MP protection until we find these scumbags?" Michael asked hoping he would agree.

"They didn't protect her then, why would they protect her now?" Frank asked. "I'll look after my wife, thank you."

Michael gave up for the moment. "Okay but Frank you need to at least try and rest."

"I'll try," Frank assured his friend. "I need to get back to Denise. She only sleeps if I'm holding onto her."

"Okay, I'll see you Monday unless you need me," Michael said and made his way out of the house.

Frank held Denise's hand while the waited for the doctor to update them on her condition. She'd felt okay since she stopped taking the medications but had caught several small viruses and such over the last few weeks. Still, both were praying for a good outcome and a low viral count.

"Well, Mrs. Sherwood, how have you been feeling since you stopped the anti-virals? Anything significant?" her doctor asked.

"Not really, a few small viruses here and there, but other than that I've felt great," she said smiling nervously.

"Okay, Colonel what's your opinion on your wife's health? Often those watching have a different perspective than those living," the doctor smiled. "Please."

"She seems to be feeling alright for the most part," he replied.

"Well, that's wonderful, but not likely to last very much longer," the doctor said frowning. "Mrs. Sherwood, your viral load and cell counts are showing a very rapid progression of your HIV, I usually see these counts in patients that have had HIV for a decade. You have a very aggressive case and without the drug therapy I wouldn't put money on your seeing your 44th birthday. You need to reconsider your stance on treatment."

Denise became dead quiet, she was shocked, and quite emotional but holding back.

"Colonel, I know you have been exposed to the virus, and began the medications preventatively. As soon as your blood tests are back we'll call," the doctor said. "I'm so sorry, please let me know you decision on the medications and we'll try to manage those side effects better this time around."

"Thank you," Denise said, she and Frank got up and left the hospital and made their way back home.

Frank didn't say a word, he just went to the medicine cabinet and took out the bottles of pills Denise had been given; he prepared each dosage and handed them to her without a word.

She stared at him for a moment, but took the pills from him; she stared at them in her hand.

"Take them," he ordered as if she were a soldier in his command instead of his beloved wife.

She looked at him, she hated when he treated her like a soldier, but she swallowed the pills quickly.

"I'm going out," he said flatly. "Don't bother with dinner; just eat what you feel up to eating."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out," he said again. "I don't know where, just away from here."

"Frank, you can't run from this," she stated simply, knowing her husband better than he knew himself.

"I'm not, I just need to go, that's all," he said a little softer. "I know those will hit you hard and fast, I won't be long."

"Okay, I love you," she whispered.

He only smiled before he walked out the door.

She was more than a little hurt that he had just left after making her take those pills, but she knew this was hard on him so she tried to let it go.

Frank drove in circles for hours, before finally ending up at Michael's; he rang the bell and was relieved when his friend answered. "I need a drink."

"Sure thing, come on in," Michael said and moved back to let Frank inside.

The two men went into Michael's office and Michael poured Frank a scotch, "I'm losing her, Michael. I'm losing her and there's nothing I can do about it."

"What did the doctor say?" he asked remembering Frank mentioning an appointment today.

"Her viral load has tripled, all her counts are where they should be if she's been sick for ten years, not ten week," Frank sighed. "I've wasted so much time, lost so much time with her, if she takes the pills maybe we can turn it around but she suffers so much on them, but if she's not she'll still suffer, I don't know what to do."

"I'm sorry Frank, I wish there was something I could do, I'll be here whenever you need me" Michael told his G-3. This was a strong man breaking under the strain of illness.

"I know, but I don't know what I need or want, I want to go back in time and say "Sure Denise, go back to work, keep the bike, heck buy me one too," save us all this heartache. If she wasn't living in a motel she'd have been home with me and she'd not be dying right now," Frank said with very little emotion. His phone rang, it was Denise. He ignored it and focused on Michael.

"I know Frank, but you just have to try to enjoy the time you have," Michael said.

"But how?" Frank asked.

"Take vacations, ride the motorcycle when she feels up to it, do everything you want to do while you still can," Michael replied, hoping this might help them both.

Frank thought, "Maybe so..." His phone rang again, it was Denise, but he again ignored it.

"Good, anytime you need leave just let me know and you got it," Michael told him.

"I'm going to fill out papers," Frank replied.

The third time Frank's phone rang it was Jeremy, he answered, "Colonel Sherwood."

"Dad, where are you? Mom is hysterical, she is scared to death." He was panicked.

"At the Holden's," Frank replied. "She sick?"

"Yeah, and she's been trying to reach you, she thinks her attackers got you," Jeremy explained.

"I'm on my way, do I need back up?" Frank asked rising looking at Michael.

"I don't know, maybe, but just hurry she's crying and making herself worse," he replied

"I'm coming," Frank said and hung up. "Dee went back on the drugs today. I have to go."

"Okay, do you need help?" he asked.

"Stand by," Frank said. "I'll let you know."

Frank drove home quickly and ran inside directly to the bedroom, "Dee?"

She was crying hysterically and rocking back and forth her knees pulled tightly to her chest like he had seen many times before when she was scared.

He went to her, "Dee, I'm sorry honey. You feel okay?"

She shook her head no but didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting beside her and dismissing Jeremy for the time being. "I'm so sorry I was gone when you needed me but I'm here you for you now."

"I was so scared they had killed you Frank," she finally spoke still crying.

"No, honey," he soothed. "No, I'm fine. I just needed to go, today was hard."

"I know," she said and winced when she moved her head even slightly.

"Head hurt?" he asked. "You're angry with me aren't you?"

"No I'm not angry," she replied.

"What then?" he asked reaching to see if she'd come to him.

She hesitated at first then went to him, the pain was getting unbearable.

He wrapped his arms around her and held tight, "Dee, are you feeling well enough to talk or do you want to wait until morning?"

"We can talk," she said trying to keep the pain out of her voice.

"I was thinking, what do you say we get out of here for a while, take the bike and head down the coast or up to Ohio if you want, just you and me?" Frank said kissing her hair. "I have enough time on the books."

She looked up at him "yeah, sounds great." She actually smiled.

"Yeah?" he said smiling. "You want anything to eat or drink? Can I get you anything at all?"

"No, that's okay, I don't think I could hold it down, my stomach is in knots," she replied.

"You were that worried?" he said not quite believing she'd let her brain go there. "I can take care of myself, Dee."

"Yeah, I know you can, it's these dang meds, I freak over every little thing," she said

"I know is there much pain?" he asked. "I don't understand how we take the same drugs and I get a headache, blurry vision, and a sore back and you...I don't understand it."

"I'm a whimp," she said smiling.

"No, I remember you having Jeremy, you barely even cried, is it that much more intense or is it just because it's pointless?" Frank asked rubbing her knee with his hand.

"Both," she replied.

"Want a bath?" he asked. The warm water helped her joints, he knew this, but sometimes she just wanted to sleep in his arms.

"No, I'm too tired, these things are wearing me out, I just want to go to sleep," she said.

"I'll just grab a shower then," he said kissing her cheek. "I love you more than anything, you know that?"

"Yeah I love you too," she said kissing his cheek and sliding under the cover and taking a sharp intake of breath as she did

"What?" Frank asked. "What is it?"

"Just sore," she said and bit her lip as it hit her again, she tried to smile at him pretending it was nothing. "I'm fine."

"Know you too well, Dee," Frank said raising and eyebrow. 'Last chance."

She sighed, "Pain is getting worse," she said. "I'm alright though, it's just the meds."

"I'll shower quickly, get you some tea, and tomorrow we can plan our trip," Frank promised with a kiss. "Try to focus on that and lie still until I get back."

Denise's symptoms got worse but her doctor was able to find a combination of drugs that helped her get some relief, she slept a lot but was spared the endless hours of pain, she ached some, had some pain attacks, but was able with help from her friends maintain a somewhat normal lifestyle, though her world was about to be rocked again, this time from someone very close to her heart.


	18. Chapter 18

A few days before Frank's test results were due in Denise and Claudia Joy went to the pharmacy to refill the medications he and Denise were taking. "Mrs. Sherwood," the attendant said. "We need for Colonel Sherwood's doctor to call us; we can't refill his Cardizem when he's taking AZT. Some patients don't have problem, but other's do so he needs to change either the AZT or the other meds."

"Wait, those are blood pressure meds, he doesn't," she said and then it hit, he had kept it from her.

"This is the second refill, I'm sure it's right," the attendant said. "I took the originals from the Colonel myself."

"Okay, thanks you I will have his doctor call you right away," she said and smiled trying to hide her anger and she and Claudia Joy left the pharmacy.

"Frank's taking AZT?" Claudia Joy said showing her surprise for that drug, but not for the others.

"Yeah, just as a precaution," she said.

"He's been exposed?" Claudia Joy didn't seem to know any of this.

"Yeah, a few weeks ago," she said sadly she still felt terrible about that even though they'd both been willing.

"I didn't know that," Claudia Joy said. "Why did you look so angry if you knew he's on the cocktail?"

"I didn't know he was on blood pressure medicines, he didn't tell me, and he hid it from me!" She was not happy.

"Michael knew for awhile, Frank failed his last physical because of that," Claudia Joy told Denise. "He had to have told you, honey. Maybe you don't remember."

"No he didn't, he lied to me, and he hid it from me!"

"I'm sure he had his reasons," Claudia Joy said trying to calm her friend down. "Fighting with him isn't going to help him or you."

Claudia Joy dropped Denise off at her house, she went inside and threw her purse down, she was beyond infuriated with him, she couldn't believe he kept this from her, she sighed and went to the kitchen and started preparing dinner. She was chopping vegetables when she heard Frank come through the door, but she ignored him and kept working.

He walked in and went to find her in the kitchen; he knew right away she was angry; she was going crazy with the knife.

"Hey, Baby," he said smiling. "That squash not cooperating?" Denise glared at him, "You need to call your doctor and have him change you medication!"

"What?" he asked

"I went to pick up the AZT and they told me your Cardizem was conflicted with it! Call him and get new meds!" She slammed the knife down on the board.

"Denise, take it easy," he said and went to hold her.

She spun around with knife in his hand, "Do not touch me! How could you keep that from me!"

He jumped back quickly "Easy tiger," he said laughing not realizing how mad she really was.

"Frank!" Denise snapped. "This is not funny, okay! This is dangerous! How high is it?"

He sighed. "It's not that bad, Baby if it was I would have told you, I don't even really need it."

"Then sit down and let me take it right now," she told him. "Go on, put your money here your mouth is."

"Okay" he said and sat down and she went to get her machine

He was nervous because he knew it would be high, he had the headache he got when it got high. She took the reading, "195/110, Frank!" She was very upset, tears in her eyes.

"This is why I didn't tell you honey."

She bit her lip, "I told you how important it is that Jeremy not lose us both." He couldn't help but raise a hand and rub his temple, it was automatic.

"What's wrong, you okay?" she asked immediately worried

"Just a headache," he replied. "I'll take some aspirin, get me six."

"Six!" she said

"It hurts Denise!" he said frustrated now. She couldn't help but soften.

"Okay, okay," she said gently and ran to grab them and brought them to him "Maybe you need to go to the hospital."

He shook his head. She sighed, "Let's go to our room, I can fix it, come on."

He nodded and they went to their room

Denise had him lay down then went and put an ice pack on his head. "Now rest. Close your eyes. What else can I do?"

"Nothing, I'm okay honey."

"Can I lay with you?" she asked already getting into position.

He nodded and held his arms out to her.

She snuggled up to him and lay with him until he fell asleep. Frank's next conscious thought was his wife's tears.

Frank got up and went to the living room; he was poised and ready to defend his wife against anyone, even his own son. "Son?" he said coming into the kitchen.

"Hey dad, how are you feeling?" Jeremy asked

"Better," Frank replied. "What's going on?"

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you," he said nervously. "I...I'm ...being deployed."

"I knew it was coming," Frank sighed. "It's going to be hard on your mom."

"Yeah she was almost in tears a minute ago" Jeremy said and just then his mother came back into the room.

Before anyone could speak to Denise, the phone rang. "Sherwood Residence," she said huskily.

"Mrs. Sherwood this from Mercer, we called to let you know the results of your husband's blood test, he is perfectly fine, very healthy, congratulations."

"Thank you," Denise said her face lighting up. "I'd like for him to have an appointment with Dr. Carson though, we had an incident earlier."

"Okay that's fine, we can set up an appointment for tomorrow at one, is that okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be with him," Denise said. "Thank you again."

Frank smiled, "Denise had made an appointment that could only mean one thing...

"Honey, was that the doctor? What did he say?" Frank asked her.

Denise started to cry, the events were too much and she started to sob into her hands, so many emotions were flooding through her, loss, love, anger, and relief.

Frank was at her side immediately; he wrapped his arms around her and rocked from side to side.

"That was Dr. Phillips," she sobbed. "Frank the test..."

"What baby? What's wrong? Bad news?" he said actually praying it was.

"Negative...They have to recheck you in six months, but you're okay," she said hugging him. "You're okay."

Franks face fell, this was not the news he was hoping to hear.

"Frank?" Denise said looking at Jeremy then back at Frank. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Denise this is not good news, I didn't want to be healthy!" There was a mix of anger and hurt in his voice.

Denise's mouth dropped, "What? Frank, how can you say that? "

He didn't speak; he just dropped to his knees and didn't move.

Denise wasn't sure what she expected but it wasn't that, she knelt next to him, "Frank? Honey, you're okay, you're fine, Sweetie." She reached for him and tried to get a hold of him.

His face was turning red and he was shaking, he was sobbing and nothing she did or said was helping.

"Jeremy, get me some ice packs, we only have two, run next door and borrow some from Captain Myers wife," Denise said. "Frank you have to talk to me, I know you were scared about the test, I was too but it all right. Everything is okay, I'm here with you and I love you so much."

Jeremy did as he was told and ran next door and got a few ice packs and got the two from the freezer and gave them to his mother

Denise held them on Frank's neck and chest but he wasn't responding, "Frank, say something, please," Denise begged. "I'm getting scared."

He was breathing hard but finally managed to say "don't let Jeremy leave you"

"What?" Denise didn't understand. "Frank? What are you talking about? "

He was having a hard time breathing and he was sweating more and more "don't let him leave tonight, wait until I get out of this "he said

"He has to leave, baby," Denise said. "He has to go to barracks, you know that. I'll get you through, just tell me...is it pain? From the meds? "

"No, Denise I can't take anymore, I feel like I am suffocating" he said

"Do you have pain in your chest?" she asked, his pulse was racing, he was soaked through, and she could feel him shaking all over. "I'm going to call an ambulance. Just hang on to me, just hang on."

Denise picked up the phone and called an ambulance and they were there within minutes…


End file.
